Dulce prohibición
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Un romance apasionado comienza a crecer en Hogwarts. Para todos es una completa sorpresa, y a nadie parece agradarle. Especialmente a las familias de la pareja. Aquella unión traerá más de un dolor de cabeza para ambos bandos, y las elecciones de unos y otros provocarán que se desate una guerra difícil de frenar, que puede destruir a todos los involucrados.
1. I

_Disclaimer: Historia basada en personajes y lugares creados por J.K. Rowling. _

**I**

Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo. Largó la última bocanada de humo, con la vista fija en la casa que había estado observando toda la tarde. Hacía poco más de una hora que parecía que se habían ido los últimos invitados. Era la primera vez en toda la semana que sus dueños se quedaban solos. Aquella era su oportunidad. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada con el corazón en la boca.

Casi doce años habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar. No tenía buenos recuerdos de las últimas veces que había entrado a aquella casa, y no esperaba que lo recibieran de buena manera ahora, pero lo haría por ella. Como todo lo que había echo en su vida.

_Click_, la puerta de entrada cedió con facilidad cuando la tocó con su varita. Entró a hurtadillas y cerró la puerta con cuidado. No quería espantarlos, no quería que dieran aviso a nadie de que había un intruso.

Quedó parado en el oscuro recibidor, tratando de agudizar el oído. Unas voces venían de la cocina, del mismo lugar procedía la única luz que se encontraba encendida en toda la casa. Escuchó atentamente; sólo era un hombre y una mujer, nadie más. Solo eran _ellos_, aquellos a quienes buscaba.

Susurró unas palabras, conjuros que hacía mucho que no pronunciaba pero que aún recordaba. No podrían ni entrar ni salir mediante magia. Tampoco podrían salir de la casa en forma muggle, no sin una varita, pero eso se iba a arreglar.

Caminó en puntas de pie hasta la cocina. La puerta estaba entornada. Por la hendija pudo ver a una mujer, hablaba aceleradamente mientras limpiaba los platos de la cena, sobre algo que su marido apenas escuchaba. Él estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, inmerso en un pergamino larguísimo. Mejor que estuvieran distraído, el factor sorpresa era esencial.

– ¡Expelliarmus! – la mujer blandía su varita para lavar los trastos, pero ésta salió disparada hacia las manos del intruso y los platos y cacerolas perdieron el equilibrio. Cayeron al suelo produciendo un estruendo – ¡Expelliarmus!

Antes que el marido reaccionara, el hombre lo desarmó también a él. Al verse desarmados, se juntaron rápidamente en el centro de la cocina.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con valentía el marido, apartando a su mujer del desconocido – ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? ¡Te daremos todo lo que nos digas!

– No soy un vulgar ladrón, y lo sabes – el intruso se sintió insultado, tenía la voz ronca por haber estado casi toda la semana sin hablar con nadie – No les haré daño – agregó.

– ¡Vendrán del ministerio, así que vete si no quieres problemas! – amenazó la mujer.

El hombre rió.

– Me he pasado toda la semana desactivando sus truquitos sin que se dieran cuenta: no vendrá nadie.

En la cocina se formó un silencio desagradable. El intruso se acercó a la mesa.

– Siéntense – les pidió, señalando las sillas.

– No vendrá alguien a darnos…– comenzó el marido.

– Siéntense, no sean estúpidos. Esto llevará tiempo.

El marido tomó dos sillas y las alejó del intruso, siempre manteniendo la vista en él. Tal vez pensaban que si hacían lo que pedía no iba a lastimarlos. El intruso sabía que la mente de sus rehenes funcionaba rápido, por lo que debían de estar ideando un plan para escapar.

– ¿Saben? – preguntó, tomando una silla él también, y usándola para sentarse como si fuera un caballo. Blandió la varita ante ellos. Unas cuerdas sujetaron fuertemente a la pareja – Mejor será así, hasta que escuchen todo lo que tengo para decir.

Los miró atentamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. A ella habían comenzado a crecer unas cuantas canas en su cabello enredado. Al contrario de otras mujeres, no parecía interesada en taparlas. Su rostro comenzaba a reflejar su edad, y tal vez aquello era producto de su sufrimiento también. Él seguía siendo un hombre flaco y larguirucho, con el cabello tan colorado como el día en que lo conoció. Las canas parecían no estar en sus genes. Unas arrugas habían aparecido en su rostro pecoso.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hermione Weasley, al ver que su captor no hablaba.

– Ya te darás cuenta – contestó, aún con voz ronca.

No lo reconocían. Claro que no. Llevaba aquel disfraz hacía ya once años. Si había podido engañar a tanta gente, obviamente a ellos también los engañaría. Igualmente, no tendría problema de revelar su identidad. Aquello era lo de menos. Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho que lo llevaba hasta allí.

– Iré al grano – comenzó.

– Si quieres matarnos, mi amigo Harry Potter vive al otro lado de este pueblo, no dejará que… – comenzó Ron Weasley.

– ¡No quiero matarlos! – comenzaba a perder la paciencia – ¡Nunca quise hacerles daño! – su voz se quebró. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas – Pero ustedes no lo vieron…

– ¿Quién…?

– No importa eso. Vine para que me ayuden – dijo, antes que lo interrumpieran de nuevo.

– ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayudemos? – preguntó Hermione, manteniendo la calma.

El intruso suspiró. ¿Por dónde empezaba? Había tanto para contar… Creyó que, tal vez, había que empezar primero por el lado que más le interesaría a los Weasley.

– En dos semanas entrará en Hogwarts una pequeña. Se llama April, y está muy emocionada por ir a Hogwarts. – les dijo – He mantenido todo este tiempo mi promesa de protegerla, pero por culpa de las circunstancias no podré seguirla a Hogwarts… y allí, si alguien descubre de dónde viene ella en realidad… todo será un caos. Y no dejaré que me la arrebaten, tal como hicieron con su madre...

Los Weasley lo escuchaban atentos, sin entender. Tenían la misma cara de desconcierto que el extraño supuso que iban a poner. Rió con amargura. Sabía que no lo iban a reconocer, que no iban a unir rápidamente los puntos; para el mundo mágico, él había muerto.

– ¿De… de quién estás hablando? – preguntó Ron, sin entender.

El intruso rió con ganas, pero fue al grano.

– Tu nieta.

Otro silencio se formó en la habitación. El extraño vio cómo el rostro de Hermione iba del total desentendimiento al terror absoluto. Ron tenía una ceja levantada.

– ¡Estás loco! ¡No tenemos…! – pero se interrumpió al escuchar el grito ahogado de su mujer.

– ¡Por Dios! – jadeó la mujer. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados – ¡No puede ser…! ¡No sobrevivió nadie además de Rose!

Tal como el intruso había supuesto, fue la primera en empezar a entender.

– Si, yo – el extraño sonrió con una mueca torcida – Y mi hija.

Otro silencio.

– ¡Hermione! ¡¿De qué hablas!? – Ron no entendía. Estaba desesperado. Intentó zafarse de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban.

– Ron… – Hermione le hablaba a su marido, fingiendo tranquilidad, pero muerta de miedo en el fondo. No sacaba la vista de su captor – Creo que este hombre es Scorpius Malfoy.

Ron dejó de forcejear. Miró a su mujer con aturdimiento, con la boca abierta. Miró al extraño.

– No… tú no eres Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Él murió en el accidente en que Rose…! – comenzó a decir, pero el intruso lo interrumpió.

– ¡¿En el accidente en que Rose que quedó loca?! ¿En el que perdió todo lo que era? – preguntó, alzando la voz, y perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Se levantó de un salto y pateó la silla. Los Weasley temblaron. Se acercó a ellos con la cara desencajada – Si me hubieran dejado protegerla… Si no hubieran metido sus narices… Si hubieran confiado en nosotros y no nos hubieran seguido… – se detuvo, para inspirar profundo. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas. Llevaba años queriendo decir aquello, queriendo decirles que eran los principales culpables de todo. – Nada de esto habría pasado, y habríamos tenido un felices para siempre, tal como quería ella. Pero ustedes no creían que un Malfoy pudiera sentir de verdad ¿No? Ustedes creyeron que, al ser mis padres unos hijos de puta, yo también lo era. Y en su afán por destruir a mi familia…

– ¡No queríamos destruirlos, queríamos justicia! – exclamó Hermione, con desesperación. Sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas, que bajaban por sus mejillas. Ron mirada incrédulo, sin poder decir nada.

– ¡Pero en su afán no vieron que destruían hasta lo que más querían! – gritó Scorpius, sacado de quicio – ¡Podríamos estar todos juntos! ¡Podríamos haber sido felices! ¡Y ustedes me lo quitaron!

Se alejó, temblando, con las manos cubriendo su cara. Se había quebrado finalmente. No podía sostener sus lágrimas, que resbalaban hasta su pecho. Tenía la imagen de Rose a los dieciocho años en su mente, fija como una fotografía; hermosa como pocas mujeres que había conocido, alegre y soñadora como ninguna. Y tenía la imagen de la Rose adulta a la que había visto hacía poco; sin vida, sin recuerdos y sin sueño alguno. Por otro lado, su hija se parecía tanto a lo que Rose había sido a los once años… Aquello le quebraba el corazón.

– April podría haber crecido con su madre – dijo, mirando por fin a la pareja. Aún lloraba – Podría haber crecido sabiendo quién era ella. ¿Saben que desde los tres años no para de preguntarme dónde esta su mamá?

La rabia volvía a apoderarse de él.

– Scorpius… No sabíamos que habían sobrevivido, buscamos por todos lados. Lo juro – Hermione estaba tan quebrada como él. – Buscamos por todas partes…

– Ya has visto que no…– contestó el chico con rabia – Aunque tal vez es una suerte, por que April hubiera crecido en la boca del lobo: me hubieran encerrado, y mi familia habría matado a la niña en la primera oportunidad, ya que nunca hubieran escuchado…

Otro silencio se formó en la cocina. Scorpius levantó la silla que había tirado y la dejó en su lugar, frente a los Weasley, se sentó frente a ellos algo más tranquilo, aunque con los ojos hinchados.

– Todo esto es una locura… – Ron sacudió su cabeza, como intentando espantar una idea – Hermione, ¿Y si es un loco que…?

– NO soy un loco – gruñó Scorpius – O por lo menos no lo era.

Apuntó con la varita a su propia cara. Ron, con horror, vio cómo se iba transformando. Su cabello negro se tornó rubio claro, el rostro se le afinó y estiró, y sus ojos se volvieron de un pálido gris. Scorpius Malfoy no había cambiado en nada, salvo en que en su rostro se adivinaba que había pasado mucho en poco tiempo, y que había sufrido más de lo que podía soportar una persona sin volverse loca. El labio de abajo le temblaba.

– ¿Ahora me crees? – preguntó, peligrosamente.

Ron tembló, pero no dijo nada. Miró a Hermione de nuevo.

– ¿Para qué estas aquí, Scorpius? ¿Por qué te muestras ahora? – preguntó Hermione, intentando entender.

– Ya les dije, necesito que me ayuden a proteger a April. No puede ir a Hogwarts si nadie la vigila. Es peligroso para ella, y para Rose también puede serlo – dijo el muchacho, con tono cansino, como si ellos no entendieran algo que él veía bien claro.

– Scorpius… – Hermione hablaba lentamente – No se quién puede hacerles daños ahora, las cosas han cambiado…

– No lo han hecho – la corrigió, mirándola fijamente – No entienden nada. No entienden que ellos van a ir a buscarla.

– Nadie va a ir a buscarla, tus padres están en Azkaban – razonó Hermione.

– No hablo de ellos, hablo de todos los que quedaron afuera. Mis padres los convencieron de que Rose era todo lo que necesitaban para sus planes, y luego estuvieron convencidos de que lo era nuestra hija.

Hermione intentaba entender, pero no podía.

– No termino de entender.

– Por supuesto que no. Tendrían que haber escuchado todo en su momento, y ahora todo tendría sentido. – les dijo Scorpius, con reproche – Es por eso que he venido. Para contarles TODO. Absolutamente todo, desde el inicio. Para que comprendan qué es lo que destruyeron mientras mi familia y la suya se declaraban la guerra.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Se irían de vacaciones en pocas horas. Habían planeado aquel viaje por años. Según tío Harry, el lugar al que se dirigían no tenía comparación con ningún otro que hubieran conocido antes; era un gran hotel, ubicado en una zona estratégica para que los muggles no metieran sus narices en él, y así los magos de todo el mundo pudieran vacacionar tranquilos. Por esto, habían tenido que reservar con mucho tiempo de anticipación.

Rose miró por la ventana del living una vez más. Vivían en un pueblo tranquilo, que en el verano quedaba casi desierto. No había ni una señal de autos muggles, y los pocos que pasaban no se detenían frente a su puerta.

– ¿Aún no ha venido Lauren? – Hermione pasó a su lado y preguntó por la amiga de su hija, aunque no prestó mucha atención en la respuesta de ésta.

– No, está retrasada – suspiró Rose.

– Envíale una lechuza, no podemos llegar tarde – le dijo apurada su madre, subiendo las escaleras.

– Es en vano, no va a llegar a tiempo a…

– ¡Hugo! – su madre no la escuchó, pero Rose si a ella – ¡Te dije que guardaras tu ropa interior! ¿Aún estás con esas malditas cartas?

Rose volvió a suspirar. Su madre volvería a regañar a Hugo por varios minutos, y estaba segura que pronto se uniría su padre.

– ¡Ron! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ayuda a Hugo! – Rose se sentó en un sillón del living, con la vista perdida.

La pelea entre su madre, su hermano y su padre era cosa de todos los días. Ya casi ni les prestaba atención, salvo cuando su nombre salía en ellas por alguna razón. En aquel momento la preocupaba su amiga, Lauren. Le había dicho que estaría allí a las cinco de la tarde, pero ya eran las seis y no había ni rastros de ella, ni de lechuzas que explicaran su ausencia. ¿y si al final sus padres no la dejaban ir con ellos? Lauren era la menor de una familia de muggles, y a sus padres jamás les gustó la idea de que su hija fuera una bruja. Nunca podía verla en los veranos, y a duras penas podían escribirse.

Miró la carta arrugada que tenía en su mano:

_Querida Rose:_

_Deseo que tú y Lauren pasen unas maravillosas vacaciones. Es una pena que no pueda ir, mi madre es cada día más arpía, y el idiota de mi padre cada día más dominado. Hubiera escapado con ganas, pero se que si lo hago no me dejarán volver nunca… aunque tal vez sea lo mejor._

_Espero que saquen muchas fotos y me escriban todos los días contándome cómo les va._

_Con mucho cariño,_

_ Tu amigo Kev._

Kevin ya le había dicho muchos días antes que no iría. Kevin era amigo de ambas chicas desde la primera semana que pasaron en Hogwarts. Era un chico sensible, inteligente y de gran corazón. Sin embargo, su madre lo trataba como si fuera todo lo opuesto. Nunca confiaba en él, y para ella sus notas no eran lo suficientemente altas. Siempre lo comparaba con ella y con su padre, quienes habían sido prefectos y premio anuales, y le decía que tenía suerte de no ser un squib como su hermano mayor. A Rose aquello le parecía terriblemente injusto. Tanto ella como Kevin tenían excelentes notas y eran los mejores de su año.

Fantástico… Había imaginado unas vacaciones con sus dos amigos. Primero se había bajado Kevin de sus planes, ahora Lauren. Sabía que con sus primos no la pasaría mal, pero sus amigos eran sus amigos…

Ahora su madre gritaba por algo que había encontrado en la mochila de Hugo. Al parecer, había querido colar en el viaje unos inventos de su padre y su tío, como idea de éste último para seguir expandiendo las fronteras de su negocio en el extranjero. Era Ron quien respondía a una furiosa Hermione.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre de la casa. Rose se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a su amiga, con sus rulos rubios al viento. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Detrás de ella Rose vio un alto último modelo que salió disparado en cuanto ella levantó una mano en señal de saludo.

– Siempre tan simpáticos – fue lo primero que le oyó decir a su amiga, en relación al comportamiento de sus padres.

Rose la abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo también. La ayudó a cargar su baúl al interior de la casa y cerraron la puerta, dejando el atardecer detrás de ellas.

Luego de muchas y idas y venidas de parte de Hermione, Ron y Hugo, un par de gritos de los padres hacia el hijo menor, y de que todos lo baúles estuvieran en condiciones al lado de la puerta, listos para viajar, Hermione se dio cuenta que Lauren había llegado al fin.

– Creí que no vendrías ya, Lau – saludó encantada, con las mejillas algo coloradas de tanto ajetreo.

– No me perdería este viaje por nada del mundo, señora Weasley – sonrió la chica – Fueron muy amables en invitarme.

– Ya… – Hermione sacudió la mano, minimizando el hecho – No fue nada, y deja de llamarme así. Señora Weasley es mi suegra. ¿Ya estás listo?

Hugo había bajado, rezongando. Su madre lo había logrado meter en unos jeans "como la gente", ya que los que había intentado usar estaban todos reformados "como los del tío Bill".

Salieron a la hora estipulada. Ron introdujo en forma muggle los baúles dentro del auto. Hermione no dejaba que usaran la magia en la calle, donde podían verlos todos los vecinos. Los cinco se acomodaron en el auto, y salieron en dirección a la casa de los Potter.

Harry y Ginny Potter eligieron un pequeño pueblo muggle luego de casarse. Pensaron que sus futuros hijos crecerían libremente en un lugar así, donde pudieran refugiarse de los magos curiosos (de aquellos que siguieran a Harry) y a su vez pudieran compartir con niños muggles y aprender a respetar a los mismos.

A Ron y a Hermione les pareció una excelente idea, y cuando se casaron también se instalaron en el mismo lugar, aunque compraron una casa al otro lado del pueblo. A Ron le gustaba poder estar cerca de su amigo y de sus sobrinos, y que los niños crecieran juntos. Sin embargo, para la familia Weasley pronto llegó una pequeña nube al pueblo, una nube que a Ron lo hacía rechinar los dientes casi a diario, aunque su mujer intentara minimizar los hechos.

Estacionaron frente a una casa cuya fachada era la más hermosa de la cuadra. Poseía dos piso, igual a la de ellos, pero era más grande. La puerta principal estaba abierta, y en el jardín había unos cuantos baúles apilados. Uno más salió volando con fuerza por la puerta, y casi derriba a Rose, que acababa de bajarse del auto.

– ¡James! ¡No me hagas quitarte la varita!

Ginny salió de la casa. Sus tres hijos la siguieron.

– Soy MAYOR, mamá. ¡MAYOR! – aclaró su hijo, con orgullo.

– Si, el mayor de los idiotas – bufó su madre.

Su hija Lily y Rose rieron. Harry salió de su casa, cerró la puerta de la casa y con un golpe de su varita la aseguró.

– Bien ¿Estamos todos? – preguntó, contento. Miró a su familia y a sus sobrinos. Grandes y adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza. Cada uno tomó su baúl, y comenzaron a caminar, dirigidos por Harry.

Rose tenía entendido que su tío había dispuesto un trasladador en un bosquecito cerca de allí. Hubiera sido más cómo que lo hubieran colocado en el patio de alguna casa, pero Hermione les explicó que era mejor que los muggles los vieran partir, y no que todos desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana en el interior de una casa.

A la cabeza del grupo iban los cuatro mayores. Al medio estaban James, Albus y Hugo, que iban conversando sobre lo que harían al llegar al hotel. Al final estaban las tres chicas.

– ¿Qué llevas allí? – preguntó Lily a Lauren, jadeante, tratando de seguirles el paso y de iniciar conversación.

– Ropa, toallas, cremas, accesorios de todo tipo –sonrió la chica, llevaba dos bolsos inmensos – Son quince días, hay que estar preparada para todo.

Rose y Lily cruzaron la mirada y rieron por la exageración de Lauren. Ésta se les adelantó con algo de esfuerzo.

– ¿Cómo has estado, James? – Lauren intentó parecer despreocupada con aquella pregunta que iba dirigida a al mayor de los Potter. El viento llevó sus palabras hasta las chicas. Rose no pudo evitar revolear los ojos al ver la sonrisa estúpida que le dedicó.

– Muy bien, ¿y tú? – contestó James.

James era dos años mayor que Rose y Lauren, e iba a Gryffindor. Lauren y él no habian cruzado nunca más de unas pocas palabras, pero Lauren (como todas las mujeres de Hogwarts) estaba loca de amor por él desde los años. Rose no podía hacerle entender que su primo era en realidad un idiota sin remedio, y no el amable caballero que fingía ser cuando tenía dos buenas tetas y un culo de compañía.

– Voy a pegarle – masculló Lily. Rose no sabía si se refería a su hermano o a Lauren. Si era por ella, les pegaba a ambos.

Llegaron a destino con sólo un minuto de anticipación. Allí los esperaba un viejo reloj, que había sido convertido en traslador.

– Por poco…– murmuró Harry – Ahora, toquen todos el reloj. Muy bien, así – se dispusieron alrededor del aparato, empujándose con sus baúles – Lily, no te sueltes.

– ¡James! ¡Deja esa araña ya!– la que gritó fue Ginny.

James había agarrado una araña e intentaba ponerla en el cabello de Albus. Ron, que estaba próximo a James, pegó un salto horrorizado.

– ¡Ron! ¡Sujeta el traslador! – gritó Harry a tiempo, y Ron llegó por poco –pálido– a tomar el reloj.

Aterrizaron en un bosque parecido al que dejaron, con la diferencia de que allí estaba atardeciendo. Ron cayó de bruces dando arcadas. Rose observó que la araña, que había viajado con ellos en la mano de James, pasó junto a él al escaparse.

Resultaba que tenían que seguir caminando. Tomaron sus cosas y siguieron a Harry que estaba muy concentrado recordando un camino invisible entre los árboles. Hermione ayudó a su marido a recomponerse. Rose vio una sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su madreo. Siempre le causó gracia que Ron no pudiera solucionar su miedo a las arañas.

Por otro lado, James fue separado por su madre del resto del grupo, para contrariedad de Lauren. Los regaños de Ginny se hicieron oír todo el camino (¡Prometiste que te comportarías!)

– ¿Tuviste un buen viaje, Lauren? – Albus se acercó a nosotras.

Así como Lauren estaba enamorada de James, Rose sospechaba que su enclenque primo llevaba meses detrás de la chica rubia. Lauren contestó a la pregunta de Albus con amabilidad, pero sin la gracia con la que hablaba con James. Rose miró con tristeza a ambos. Tenía la sensación que los dos iban a terminar con el corazón roto tarde o temprano. Lauren no entendía que James no era para ella, y Albus ni se imaginaba que la chica estaba interesada en su hermano.

James era alto, de hombros anchos, y poseía unos músculos que se podían observar aún con la túnica puesta. Tenía todo el aspecto de galán de tele novela, con los años se había encargado de que así fuera. Albus, por su parte, siempre fue flacucho, y bajito. Ahí donde su hermano era puro músculos, él era puro piel y hueso. Su padre decía que era el único de sus hijos que heredó la fisonomía de los Potter. Físicamente, no tenía cómo competir con James. Tampoco en el campo social. James era amado por todos. Era el revoltoso del castillo, pero tenía un corazón noble y todos terminaban amándolo tarde o temprano. Albus era el bicho raro que pertenecía a Slytherin, al que le costaba socializar, y al que le gustaba la magia avanzada y pasarse horas encerrado en la biblioteca.

– ¡Aquí es! –Harry se había adelantado. Gritó desde unos cuántos metros más adelante.

Estaban todos cansados ya de arrastrar sus pertenencias. Tardaron en llegar a él, pero cuando lo hicieron, todos tuvieron la certeza que el camino, las peleas durante la preparación y la espera valían la pena.

Se encontraban sobre un acantilado. El atardecer ya se recortaba en el cielo y se fundía con el mar de fondo, dando a la imagen un aspecto de postal. Muchos metros más abajo podía verse una enorme playa, y en el centro, lo que parecía un pequeño castillo.

– Ese es el hotel – dijo sonriendo Harry – Vamos, las escaleras están escondidas por aquí, bajen con cuidado.

Bajamos unas escaleras de piedra natural en silencio, contemplando el paisaje. Era imposible que los muggles encontraran el lugar.

– Es genial…– susurró Lauren.

Rose no pudo contestar.

Cuando terminaron de bajar las escaleras tardaron otros minutos más en alcanzar el hotel. Una vez abajo, el lugar parecía más grande.

La puerta del hotel estaba ubicada frente al mar.

– ¡Esperen! – Ginny se hizo oír por sobre el ruido del mar. Todos frenaron antes de entrar. Eran un grupo numeroso y los de la recepción los miraban con curiosidad desde adentro.– Vamos a establecer algunas reglas en común aquí….– miró a todos con los ojos entornados, y se detuvo especialmente en sus tres hijos – Número uno, nadie bajará a la playa sin ninguno de nosotros.

– Tienen miedo que mi hermanito se ahogue – susurró James a Lauren por lo bajo, pero todos lo oyeron. Lauren rió, pero Albus se puso de un feo gris, por la rabia y la vergüenza.

– ¡O que tú lo ahogues! – contestó mi tío enojada. James contuvo la risa.

– Número dos…– continuó mi tía – Nada de varitas. Quitaremos la varita a quien se atreva a usarla.

– Como si la tuviera…– murmuró Lily enojada – ¿Esto es una dictadura o unas vacaciones?

– Ambas, y te mandaré con la abuela a desgnomizar el jardín si intentas usar una varita – advirtió su madre – y tercero…– continuó – Nadie, pero NADIE, deja este complejo. Aquí estamos protegidos contra los muggles. Allí afuera hay todo un pueblo muggle, y es peligroso.

– Bueno, bueno… basta de reglas, o no disfrutaremos las vacaciones…– Ron padre salió en defensa del grupo que estaba siendo hostigado – Aunque creo que están muy bien lo que han dispuesto – agregó, mirando a su mujer, quien había apoyado a Ginny con la cabeza todo el rato.

– Andando – Harry fue el primero en entrar.

Resultaba que les habían dado habitaciones en el primer piso. Un mago vestido con una túnica bordó los ayudó a subir todas las maletas una vez que Harry los registró en el hotel. Subieron las escaleras muchos más livianos, viendo cómo flotaban las maletas por delante.

– Aquí estamos, gracias – el botones se alejó luego de dejarlos frente a una serie de puertas. Harry fue el que tomó el mando aquella vez – Habitación 101, Ron y Hermione.– Alcanzó a sus amigos una llave. – Habitación 102 es la nuestra. – dijo, pasándole la llave a su mujer. Era la puerta de la esquina, a la izquierda estaba la 101. – La 103 será de los chicos – comunicó, y le pasó la llave a un ansioso James, quien se la arrancó prácticamente de las manos. – La 104, para ustedes, chicas.

– Instálense y nos vemos abajo en media hora para cenar. Hugo, acuérdate dónde dejas las cosas, no empieces a dejar todo por ahí tirado – dijo Hermione, pero los chicos ya habían entrado a la habitación.

Las tres chicas hicieron lo mismo.

El cuarto era espacioso. Tres camas con idénticos cubre camas estaban puestas en hileras. Una enorme ventana dejaba entrar la luz de la luna que acababa de asomarse.

– ¡Woow! ¡Es como la bañera del cuarto de prefectas! – Lily había entrado al baño, y salió maravillada. Rose no quiso preguntar cómo sabía el aspecto del baño de prefectos cuando apenas acababa de pasar a tercero.

Las tres pelearon con un silencioso "piedra, papel o tijeras" por la cama que estaba al lado de la ventana (la que tenía la mejor vista) Terminó ganando Lauren.

Se cambiaron y bajaron a la recepción media hora más tarde.

La cena transcurrió en paz. Estaban todos muertos de cansancio. Sin embargo, no querían ir a la cama; los chicos propusieron ir a la playa aquella misma noche pero Hermione no lo creyó conveniente. Después de cenar, todos volvieron a subir, no sin antes que los adultos prometieran que por la mañana podrían ir todos a la playa.

Rose se encerró en el cuarto con su prima Lily y con Lauren. No había mucho ánimo de hablar, por lo que se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama. A juzgar por su lenta respiración, la primera en dormirse fue Lily. Rose supuso que Lauren no podía conciliar el sueño, como ella, por la forma en la que se movía en la cama.

- ¿Qué son esos ruidos? – susurró la rubia, girándose hacia donde estaba su amiga. Rose contempló su rostro en penumbras.

- No lo se, vienen de al lado.

Ella también lo estaba oyendo. ¡Bam, bam, blum! Algo golpeaba la pared que daba contra la cabecera de la cama de las tres chicas, James, Albus y Hugo debían estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo. La única que no notaba los golpes era Lily, quien seguía profundamente dormida.

¡Bam, bam, blum! La pared se sacudió ligeramente, y Rose se incorporó asustada. Lauren hizo lo mismo.

Agudizaron el oído. Unos pasos ligeros se oyeron provenientes del pasillo. Golpes en la puerta de al lado. Los ruidos pararon al instante. Se escuchó un murmullo en la habitación de los chicos, y se sintió cómo abrían la puerta que estaba siendo aporreada.

– ¡Duérmanse ya! – mandó la voz enojada de Ginny

– ¡Es Albus! – era la voz de James.

– ¡Mentira! – chilló Albus.

– ¡Dile que me deje la cama de la ventana, soy el mayor! – reclamó James a su madre.

– ¡YO también la quiero!– Hugo estaba metido en la pelea.

– ¡Hugo, déjate de payasadas y toma cualquier cama!

La voz de Hermione, más potente y autoritaria que la de Ginny resonó en el pasillo.

Después de otros gritos, insultos y peleas los chicos volvieron a encerrarse. Se escuchó el ruido de dos puertas al cerrarse: Hermione y Ginny volvieron a la cama.

– ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – susurró interesada Lauren a su amiga.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

– Ni idea, tal vez intentaban destruir el hotel – bromeó. Con sus primos, nada era seguro.

Lauren no supo si reír o tomar en serio las palabras de Rose. Optó por darse vuelta en la cama y darle la espalda.

– Buenas noches – fue lo único que dijo, dando un bostezo.

– Buenas noches – respondió Rose, también bostezando.

Rose comenzó a conciliar el sueño de a poco. En su mente se dibujaba la playa que tenían en frente, y las expectativas del día siguiente la sumieron pronto en sueños agradables. Corrían por la playa con Lauren y Lily. Se metían al mar. Su madre gritaba que no se alejaran mucho. Las tres chicas reían, contentas.

¡Buuum!

Rose se sobresaltó. La soleada playa desapareció al instante de su cabeza. El suelo, las paredes, y las camas temblaron con violencia. Las ventanas de la habitación se agitaron de manera escalofriante, y las puertas del ropero se abrieron y cerraron con furia. Las mesas de luz se volcaron, igual que los baúles.

Lauren cayó de la cama, dando un grito de terror. Rose también gritó, igual que Lily. ¿Qué ocurría? ¡¿Terremoto?!

De pronto, tan rápido como comenzó todo, el suelo y las paredes dejaron de temblar. Rose quedó en su cama, jadeando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en su lugar. Una cabeza asomó por el borde de la cama de su amiga.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

– Oh, por Dios… – jadeó Lily, sujetándose el pecho – Casi me mata de un infarto.

Rose no podía hablar. Aquello la había dejado sin palabras. Tomó su varita y se levantó de un salto. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de un tirón, pero pronto se arrepintió: una nube espesa de color negro invadía el lugar y la cegó. Salió al pasillo, tosiendo.

Rose chocó con una persona.

– ¡Ay!

– ¿Mamá, eres tú?– preguntó, asustada.

– Mi dispiace, non capisco – una voz desconocida contestó.

– ¡Ayy, suéltenme!– Lauren, quien había seguido a Rose, gritó aterrada.

– Scuse moi! – la voz de una mujer le respondió en francés, igual de asustada.

El pasillo se llenó de diferentes lenguas, todas de huéspedes había caminado a tientas, intentando llegar hasta donde suponía que estaba la habitación de sus padres. Chocó pronto con la persona a la que buscaba.

– ¿Mamá?

– ¿Rose?

– ¿Qué diablos pasa? – Rose escuchó la voz de su prima muy cerca.

– ¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! – la voz de Ginny se reconoció por sobre el murmullo de voces.

Todos tosían entre palabra y palabra. El humo los intoxicaba y no los dejaba ver absolutamente nada. De pronto, el pasillo se aclaró. Harry tenía la varita en la mano; había hecho desaparecer el humo.

Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny estaban parados en medio del pasillo. Rose pudo encontrarse con Lily y con Lauren. Unas cuantas personas desconocidas, que seguramente habían salido de las habitaciones continuas, se encontraban en el pasillo con ellos. Todos vestían pijamas y camisones, y se encontraban cubiertos de hollín.

Los desconocidos no sabían qué ocurría y comenzaron a protestar en otros idiomas, pero Rose se dio cuenta enseguida - y sus padres y tíos también - que faltaban Hugo, James y Albus en aquella ecuación. La puerta de su habitación, antes de un blanco inmaculado, estaba completamente negra. Ginny la abrió con un movimiento de varita. Tres figuras cayeron en el pasillo tosiendo, aún más negros que todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo.

– ¡Gracias, Merlín! ¡No encontrábamos la puerta! – James respiraba bocanadas de aire.

Albus salió gateando y tosiendo descontroladamente. Su madre lo tomó por el cuello del pijama y lo obligó a levantarse.

– ¿Me pueden explicar qué pasó? – Ginny y un dragón no tenían diferencia alguna en aquel momento.

Ninguno de los tres chicos pudo hablar, pues un grito se escuchó en el pasillo. Unos cuantos magos vestidos con túnicas bordó corrían hacia ellos, horrorizados. Gritaban hacia en la lengua del lugar, y nadie pudo entender nada. Aunque tampoco había que ser un genio para saber que estaban insultando.

Los demás huéspedes volvieron a sus habitaciones, mirando a los Weasley y a los Potter con reproche al comprender que eran los causantes del alboroto.

Luego de más gritos de parte de Ginny y Harry hacia los pobres empleados del hotel, y viceversa (Harry y Ginny no podían hacerse entender) apareció un encargado que hablaba varios idiomas y se llevó a los cuatro adultos a planta baja. Antes de desaparecer, Ginny se volvió y dijo, lívida:

– Adentro, los seis – abrió la puerta de su habitación y las tres chicas y los tres chicos tuvieron que obedecer.

Ginny se fue sin decir nada más, pero los chicos oyeron cómo cerraba con llave la puerta.

Rose quedó estupefacta, mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido su tía. No entendía nada, y a juzgar por la cara de Lauren, ella tampoco.

– ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? – la única que parecía comprender era Lily, que miraba a sus hermanos reía de su aspecto.

Ninguno de los tres contestó. Parecían muy enojados unos con otros. Esperaron un rato en silencio, pero nadie volvía.

– ¿Crees que nos echarán?– preguntó asustada Lauren – No quiero volver a casa tan pronto, será una tortura pasar el verano con mis hermanas…

– Descuida, seguro mis tíos arreglan todo…– la tranquilizó Rose, aunque no sabía qué daños podrían haber causado sus primos y su hermano.

En un momento se escuchó gente que caminaba por el pasillo. Se confundían las voces de Harry con las del encargado del hotel. No se entendía bien lo que decían, pero parecían estar teniendo una discusión acalorada. Veinte minutos después, oímos cómo se despedían con claridad, Ginny, Harry y Ron entraron en la habitación. Hermione, por alguna razón, no se encontraba con ellos.

Ron estaba serio y una arruga se formaba en su frente, como cada vez que se enojaba. Harry y Ginny, por el contrario, estaban rojos de ira, y hasta de vergüenza también.

– ¿Nos volvemos a casa, no? – el primero en atreverse a hablar fue Hugo.

– No – fue la seca respuesta de su tía – Pero por poco nos echan, si no hubiera sido por la influencia de Harry.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ron, a Hugo y a mis primos.

Empezaron a hablar los tres a la vez.

– ¡James no aceptó que hubiera ganado la mejor cama y...!

– ¡Hiciste trampa! – chilló James.

– ¡No es verdad! – gritó Albus aún más fuerte. Ambos estaban rojos de ira.– ¡No aceptas que sea mejor que tú en el snap explosivo!

– ¡Te vi hacer trampa! – Hugo se metió en la pelea, enojado – ¡Siempre haces trampa!

– ¿Ves? – chilló James – ¡Eres un Slytherin asqueroso!

Albus, fuera de si, se abalanzó sobre su hermano. Harry, viendo venir aquella pelea, sujetó a su hijo a tiempo y lo alejó de James.

– ¡Cobarde! ¡Te crees mejor por estar en Gryffindor! – Albus estaba muy enojado. No le gustaba que lo maltrataran por ser de Slytherin.

– ¡Basta!

Tía Ginny gritó, y Albus dejó de forcejear, pero quedó muy agitado. Harry no lo soltó, por miedo a que volviera a atacar a James.

– ¡No puedo creer que no puedan estar en la misma habitación por media hora sin hacer estallar algo! – exclamó enojada la mujer.

– ¡No fuimos nosotros! – gritó a su vez Albus.

– ¡Ahh, no! ¿Y quienes entonces? – preguntó con sarcasmo Ginny – ¿fueron los franceses de la otra habitación?

– ¡Noo! Pero nosotros no fuimos, ¿por qué siempre nos culpan de todo?– James estaba enojado.

– ¡Dígannos entonces quién fue! – tío Harry comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Albus y James no hablaron. Se miraron por un segundo, como haciendo una especie de tregua momentánea. Rose miró a Hugo sin poder creerlo. Si ellos no habían sido, entonces había sido…

La puerta se abrió. Hermione entró finalmente, blanca como el papel.

– Hugo…– habló en un susurro, pero su voz sonaba peligrosa. Todos se volvieron a mirarla. En su mano llevaba un objeto que no identificaron hasta después – ¿No te dije que dejaras estas bengalas en casa?

Ron abrió la boca, horrorizado. Hugo fue el único que tuvo más miedo que él.

Resultaba que James y Albus no habían sido los que habían destrozado por completo la habitación, no habían tenido la culpa; por lo menos no directamente.

La discusión comenzó en cuanto Harry repartió las habitaciones. Las tres chicas habían decidido quién se quedaba con la mejor cama por medio de un simple e inofensivo juego muggle. Los chicos jugaron al snap explosivo. Hugo fue el primero en perder. Cuando bajaron todos a cenar aún quedaba que jugaran "la final" entre James y Albus. Hugo, aburrido, había sacado los artículos que había logrado colar en su mochila. Se puso a jugar con una especie de canicas que, al hacerlas rebotar en la pared (que daba al cuarto de las chicas), dibujaban grotescas y hermosas figuras: aquello habían sido las vibraciones y explosiones que Rose y Lauren habían sentido desde el cuarto, puesto que aún estaban en prueba, y producían un leve movimiento en la superficie sobre la que rebotaban. Ginny y Hermione fueron a ver qué ocurría. Allí se produjo la conversación previa al desastre. Luego de mandar a todos a la cama, las dos madres se fueron, pero ninguno de los tres chicos se acostó: Hugo siguió con su experimento, Albus y James con su juego, que iba tornándose cada vez más violento a medida que más trampa se hacían uno a otro. Entonces, Albus ganó, y James no pudo soportarlo. Fue más rápido que su hermano: sacó su varita, y le lanzó un conjuro, pero tuvo mala suerte y rebotó en una de las canicas que justo acababa de tirar Hugo al aire. El rayo se desvió, y cayó sobre una de las bengalas, encendiéndolas. Una prendió a la otra, y al explotar todas en un lugar tan cerrado produjeron que comenzara a temblar literalmente todo el hotel, mientras se formaba una nube de humo que llegaría hasta los pasillos.

Aquella noche los chicos fueron re ubicados, en la habitación de las chicas. Hermione hizo aparecer tres bolsas de dormir, que fueron colocadas en los espacios libres del cuarto.

_– _¡No quiero dormir con ellos! _– _protestó Lily, expresando lo que Rose no se animaba a decir.

_– _Será por esta noche, hasta que veamos cómo solucionamos todos _– _Ginny lanzó una mirada asesina sobre sus dos hijos mayores.

Aquella noche ninguna de las tres mujeres durmió. Rose y Lily no podían conciliar el sueño: Albus y James roncaban con la fuerza de dos gigantes. Por su parte, Lauren estaba demasiado alegre para poder dormir.

_– _¿No parece un ángel? _– _susurró, dando un suspiro. Rose revoleó los ojos, su amiga miraba en dirección a James.

_– _Si, un ángel de demonio _– _Lily la había oído, y estaba de muy mal humor.

Le revoleó a su hermano mayor una almohada, pero el chico no se despertó. Sólo se giró, y siguió roncando aún con más fuerza.

Aquel parecía más un castigo para las tres chicas que para los verdaderos culpables, que habían conciliado el sueño con mucha facilidad. ¿Por qué tenían que pagar ellas por algo que habían hecho otros? Sin embargo, tener que compartir la habitación con tres aspirantes a demonios no había sido lo peor de la noche.

_– _¡Es mía! ¡Soy mayor de edad!

_– _¡Ooooh, cierto! _– _Ginny fingió no recordar aquel detalle sobre su hijo _– _Harry, ¡James pagará los destrozos que causaron!

Ginny había cumplido con la promesa de quitarle la varita a Albus. Intentó hacer lo mismo con James, pero éste se resistió. Tuvo que intervenir Harry para que James le diera a regañadientes la varita a su madre.

Hermione se la quitó a Hugo también, aunque el chico no opuso resistencia.

_– _¿Por qué a mi también? _– _preguntó horrorizada Rose, cuando su madre se la pidió. La alejó de la mujer, con recelo. Amaba su varita, como todos los magos. No le agradaba que se la quitaran, por más que no tuviera permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio.

– No desconfío de ti, cielo, pero tengo miedo que tus primos te la quiten – le dijo apenada su madre. Y agregó – Lauren… se que no tengo autoridad para hacerlo, pero te pediría que también me des tu varita, para evitar problemas.

Lauren se la dio tan a regañadientes como Rose. Lily también tuvo que entregar la suya a su madre, por las mismas circunstancias. Fue la que más se enojó de las tres.

Antes de lograr quedarse dormida -finalmente- Rose pensó que, conociendo a Lily, la muchacha encontraría la forma de vengarse de su madre por haber tomado esa medida con ella. Aquellas vacaciones prometían ser bastante entretenidas…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, Harry anunció que los del hotel arreglarían el cuarto destruido aquel mismo día. Ginny, por su parte, comentó que por la noche anunciarían una nueva disposición de las habitaciones. No querían volver a tener problemas.

Mientras Rose desayunaba, se preguntó cómo harían sus tíos para arreglar la situación: cualquier combinación que hicieran sería explosiva. No sabía que Lauren, por su parte, estaba rezando para quedar en el mismo cuarto que James.

Luego de desayunar todos en silencio -los ánimos no estaban para bromas, como comprobó James cuando quiso hacer reír a sus padres- subieron nuevamente a las habitaciones a cambiarse para ir a la playa. Las chicas ganaron, por derecho, el poder contar con la habitación para ellas solas en aquel momento.

– Oye… ¿Por qué no vino Kevin? – preguntó interesada Lily a su prima, mientras seleccionaba su ropa.

La que se apresuró a contestar, dando un bufido, fue Lauren.

– Porque su madre es una arpía de las mejores, hasta le gana a la mía.

– Oooh… – Lily parecía desilusionada – Es una pena que se haya perdido este viaje.

Rose reflexionó un poco, pensando en las circunstancias.

– Creo que tal vez fue lo mejor…– le dijo – Pobre de él si tuviera que compartir la habitación con aquellos imbéciles: conociéndolos, lo tomarían como el bufón del cuarto y no lo dejarían en paz.

– Es cierto – Lily se encogió de hombros – Es demasiado bueno para estos tres idiotas.

Luego de aquella declaración, Lily se metió en el baño.

Rose hizo una seña a Lauren para que pusiera bronceador en mi espalda. Enseguida captó la idea.

– Le gusta Kevin – fue lo primero que dijo, como si no pudiera contenerse. Descolocó a Rose con aquella idea.

– ¿A quién?

– A tu prima – respondió con simpleza la chica.

Rose no pudo hacer más que reir.

– ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – Lauren estaba ofendida.

– ¡Lily tiene sólo trece años! – a Rose la idea le parecía ridícula.

– ¿Y? Para el amor no hay edad – contestó Lauren – ¿No sería tierno?

– Mmm…– Rose no supo qué decir. Agradeció a su amiga por el favor de la crema y se dispuso a hacer otra cosa.

Lauren siempre había sido una romántica empedernida. A ella aquellos asuntos no le iban ni venían: había cosas más interesantes en qué gastar el tiempo. Sin embargo, Rose no pudo sacar la imagen de su cabeza: Lily y Kevin. Los había visto pocas veces juntos, pero era cierto que a Lily le gustaba compartir ratos y charlas con él. ¿Qué diría Kevin si se enterara de aquello?

– Lástima…– Lauren seguía pensando en lo mismo que Rose– porque él esté enamorado de otra…

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Rose, mientras acomodada y desacomodaba siempre la misma ropa, distraída.

– ¿De quién? – preguntó la chica, sin entender. Hacía una lista mental de cada chica de quinto año.

– ¡De ti, tonta! – exclamó riendo, Lauren. Rose la miró con brusquedad.– ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

– ¡Estas totalmente chiflada! – dijo ahogadamente, unas notas más arriba de lo que era su tono de voz.

– ¡No! Y si no estuvieras tan metida en tus libros, verías que se muere por vos.

Lauren sonrió a su amiga, pero ésta no pudo contestar, ya que Lily salió del cuarto. Rose quedó algo shockeada por aquella revelación. ¿Tenía razón Lauren? Si era así ¿Debía hacer algo? Rose siempre había visto a Kevin como a un amigo, casi como un hermano. Nunca lo imaginó como algo más, y tampoco estaba interesada en empezar a hacerlo.

Rose rezó por, si Lauren estaba en lo cierto, que Kevin nunca quisiera declararse. Podía llegar a morir… Además, si Lauren tenía razón en eso también, Lily quedaría devastada. Rose conocía muy bien a su prima, y era tan sensible como ruda.

¡Por Merlín! Lauren enamorada de James, Albus de Lauren; Lily de Kevin y supuestamente Kevin de Rose… ¡Qué lío! ¡Y a Rose que poco le interesa enredarse sentimentalmente…!

Después de aquellas revelaciones, las tres chicas bajaron a encontrarse con el grupo. Salieron todos juntos, en dirección al mar.

Era un precioso día de verano. El cielo era azul intenso, y se confundía en el horizonte con el mar. El sol quemaba sus hombros, y la arena sus pies.

– Tengan cuidado con el mar – recomendó Hermione, mirando con miedo, una vez que estuvieron cerca del agua – No se metan mucho.

Las aguas estaban pacíficas y trasparentes. Invitaban a nadar en ellas. Rose no era una experta nadadora, pero le dieron muchas ganas en aquel momento de tirarse al agua, especialmente por el calor.

Los adultos pronto dejaron a los chicos, y fueron a instalar unas sombrillas en un lugar apartado del agua. James y Albus fueron los primeros en desprenderse de su remera e ir corriendo hacia el mar (Lauren siguió con la mirada a James, de una manera que le causó repulsión a Lily)

Las tres chicas se alejaron unos metros del mar y tendieron unas sábanas viejas sobre la arena y se sentaron, mirando en dirección a los chicos, que se habían metido mar adentro. Albus fue el primero en salir, y lo hizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Es genial! – exclamó, feliz – ¡Tienen que meterse!

Estaba empapado. Las salpicó sin querer a las tres cuando se acercó.

– Lo haremos – le dijo su prima, sonriendo.

– ¿Y tu hermano?– le preguntó Lauren, mirando por sobre su hombro.

– No lo se, tal vez se ahoga y nos hace un favor – contestó Albus, sin piedad.

Se sentó al lado de su prima, sacudiendo el cabello lleno de agua.

– ¡No sabes lo que averigüé, mientras se cambiaban! – le dijo, con una sonrisa aún mayor.

– ¿Qué? – Rose no sabía qué era lo que podía alegrar tanto a Albus.

– Hoy por la mañana se registró en el hotel… – comenzó Albus, pero Rose tuvo que averiguar más adelante, por si sola, cómo terminaba la frase – ¡Hey!

A Albus casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Miraba por sobre el hombro de Rose. La chica se dio vuelta. Lily estaba detrás de ella, de pie. Se había quitado el vestido que llevaba puesto, quedando en traje de baño.

– ¡HEY! – Rose pensó que era Albus el que había vuelto a gritar, pero cuando volteó, se dio cuenta que James había salido del agua al fin, y caminaba hacia ellos muy enojado.

– ¡Cúbrete! – Albus se levantó de un salto, y fue hacia su hermana echa una furia.

Rose miró a su primo, sin comprender qué ocurría.

– ¿Cómo vas a andar así…? – James llegó hacia ella.

– ¡¿Así, cómo?! – preguntó desafiante Lily, con las manos en la cintura.

Rose comprendió todo.

– ¡Así…! ¡Casi desnuda! – Albus se colocó junto a su hermano. Cuando de celar y cuidar de Lily se trataba, se ponían de acuerdo con facilidad.

– No estoy desnuda, idiota – masculló Lily, enojada. Y exclamó – Es un traje de baño, ¡y esto es una playa, por si no te has dado cuenta!

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Ginny olió peligro a la distancia y se acercó.

– ¡Son estos dos idiotas, que quieren que me vista de monja en una playa!– gritó con rapidez Lily a su madre, antes de que sus hermanos hablaran.

– ¡Mírala, tiene trece años, no puede andar mostrando todo!– respondió James, a su vez.

– ¡No sean estúpidos! – le dijo Ginny a sus hijos – No anda mostrando todo, es una malla común y corriente.

¡No lo es, es demasiado chica! – exclamó Albus – ¡Papá, dile algo!

– ¿Sobre qué?– preguntó distraído su padre.

Harry se había acercado con el ceño fruncido a ver qué ocurría. Rose y Lauren miraban la discusión sentadas en la arena, como si fuera un partido de ping pong entretenido.

– ¡Mira como se visitó tu hija! – le dijo James.

– ¡Como una persona que va a la playa! – retrucó Lily.

– Basta, chicos. No pueden celarla de por vida…– Ginny comenzaba a cansarse – ¡Son peores que mi hermano!

– Creo que… – comenzó a decir Harry, pero Ginny lo cortó en seco.

– Que James y Albus vienen con nosotros, y se alejan de las chicas.

James y Albus se fueron con sus padres, protestando en contra de la vestimenta escandalosa de su hermana.

– ¿Son así de celosos? – preguntó maravillada Lauren en cuanto James y Albus estuvieron lejos.

– ¡Son así de insoportables! – corrigió exasperada Lily – ¡Quítate el vestido y estarán detrás de ti y tu bikini como dos perros en celo! ¡No creo que tengan drama en que tú uses uno!

Sin más, se pegó media vuelta y se fue al mar. Rose y Lauren quedaron en el lugar. La segunda se deshizo de su vestido con rapidez "espero que no por la razón que estoy pensando" pensó desesperada Rose. Algo le decía que tendría que tener una charla con Lauren pronto…

Rose quedó parada en la orilla cuando su amiga siguió a Lily. Su concepto de diversión en la playa era diferente al de sus primos. Cuanto más afuera del mar, más segura se encontraría. Se divertía sólo con mirar cómo Lauren y Lily eran revolcadas por enormes olas.

Estaba riendo con ganas al ver cómo su amiga era arrastrada hasta la orilla, cuando algo totalmente inesperado cambiaría su concepción sobre aquellas vacaciones.

– Bueno, bueno, bueno… – una voz burlona sonó tras ella.

Rose volteó con tanta fuerza que casi se hace daño el cuello. No podía creerlo. Allí, parado frente a ella, se encontraba la última persona a la que quería ver en vacaciones.

Alto, rubio, con rostro alargado y ojos grises, Scorpius Malfoy la miraba con apenas escasos metros de separación entre ellos. Sonreía con burla, como siempre hacía. Rose no le conocía otra faceta que no fuera la de bravucón indomable y rebelde sin causa. Rose siempre decía que Scorpius le ganaba a James en pedantería, y a Albus en terquedad. Sólo se hablaban por éste último, que era muy amigo de Scorpius desde el primer día en Hogwarts. Si hubiera sido por Rose, nunca le hubiera dicho ni "buen día".

La chica no podía creerlo. ¡¿Qué hacía allí?! Y luego recordó la emoción de su primo, y que no pudo terminar de comunicarle aquello que lo hacía tan feliz: su mejor amigo se hospedaba en el mismo lugar. Rose se preguntó cuánto de aquello habría sido casual…

– Malfoy – dijo secamente Rose. Su rostro se ensombreció de pronto.

La última vez que había visto al chico había sido en el tren de regreso a casa. Scorpius había encontrado a Kevin en medio de un pasillo, y por alguna extraña razón había decidido usar un hechizo nuevo en él. Siempre lo molestaba. Siempre hostigaba al pobre de Kevin. Y siempre Rose salía a su rescate, mientras Scorpius disfrutaba.

– Weasley… – respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa vaga. Sus ojos chispeaban – Pensé que las ratas de biblioteca no salían a la luz del día.

– ¡Si serás…! – Rose estaba preparada para cualquier agresión. No llegó a completar la frase.

– ¿Malfoy? – Lauren había salido al fin, y llegó hasta ellos tiritando – ¿Qué haces aquí?

El chico miró con interés a Lauren. En su rostro seguía dibujada una sonrisa pedante.

– Lo mismo que ustedes – respondió pausadamente, sin dejar de examinar a Lauren, que estaba empapada – Y me alegro de no haberme perdido este espectáculo.

Rose no entendió.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Estás cada día peor, Malfoy.

– Cállate, Weasley – le espetó el chico – Que no es contigo el asunto – y dirigió una mirada libidinosa hacia Lauren – Uno no puede darse cuenta lo buena que estás en Hogwarts, Smith, con todas esa túnica cubriéndote – Rose miró al rubio boquiabierta, con asco – En cambio tú, Weasley… creo que la naturaleza no fue generosa contigo.

_¡Plaf! _Lauren se había adelantado para pegarle una bofetada por el atrevimiento, pero Rose fue más rápida.

– ¡Cerdo! – exclamó enojada, y completamente colorada.

Scorpius no vio venir el golpe. Su cara giró con fuerza, e inmediatamente apareció en su mejilla una mancha colorada. La otra también tomó color por la vergüenza e impotencia que le dio recibir el golpe.

– ¡Idiota, animal! – y aquello era lo mínimo que tenía atragantado Rose para decirle. Desde lo del tren, sentía que debía poner a Malfoy en su lugar.

– ¡Vámonos! – exclamó Lauren, lanzándole una mirada de enojo al rubio. Tomó a Rose del brazo y se la llevó lejos.

– ¡Me pegas porque estas celosa, Weasley! – gritó Malfoy mientras se alejaban – ¡Por que dije que tu amiga está mejor que vos!

Rose se volteó y, para sorpresa de Lauren, le dedicó al rubio una seña muy grosera con su dedo medio.

Scorpius no sacaba lo mejor de Rose. Y a decir verdad, los Malfoy no sacaban lo mejor de su padre tampoco. En cuanto Ron se enteró que Draco Malfoy, su mujer e hijo estaban en el mismo hotel, hospedados a pisos de distancia y que tendrían que compartir con ellos las instalaciones, quiso dejar de inmediato el lugar. Sólo su amigo Harry pudo hacerlo entrar en razones.

Rose sabía que la enemistad entre su familia y la de los Malfoy era ya legendaria. Su abuelo no se había llevado bien jamás con Lucius, el abuelo de Socrpius. Y Ron sentía hacia Draco un profundo desprecio, que era mutuo.

Ron jamás pudo superar el hecho de que, tantos años atrás, meses después de la gran batalla de Hogwarts, Harry _ayudara_ a salir en libertad a Draco y a su familia.

Muchas veces, cuando en alguna cena familiar surgía el tema sobre los mortífagos que habían quedado en libertad, Ron y Harry se sumergían en la misma discusión:

– Estaban arrepentidos, Ron.

– ¡Los Malfoy nunca se arrepienten en serio! – gritaba el pelirrojo, fuera de sí.

– ¡Ayudaron a atrapar a varios mortífagos! – exponía su cuñado.

– ¡Y a esconder a mucho más, seguramente! – argumentaba Ron.

– No acuses sin pruebas, Ron – decía Hermione con sensatez.

– ¡No hay que tenerlas para saber que seguirán siendo siempre la misma clase de gente! Esperen y verán… ¡Va a llegar el día en que nos arrepintamos de que no se estén pudriendo en Azkaban! – terminaba vaticinando Ron siempre.

Sin embargo, lo que más molestaba a la cabeza de aquella familia de cuatro personas, era el hecho de que los Malfoy hubieran elegido el mismo pueblo que ellos para vivir.

Llevaban viviendo en el pueblo cerca de un año, cuando se enteraron con horror que los Malfoy habían adquirido una gran mansión que había a las afueras del lugar. Como aquella tarde en la playa, Ron intentó mudar a la familia entera.

– No voy a dejar que mi hija crezca cerca de ellos, Hermione – había dicho tercamente.

Por aquel entonces, Rose tenía poco menos de medio año de vida.

– ¡No seas idiota! – Hermione llevaba horas discutiendo con él – ¡No podemos mudarnos cada vez que no te guste un vecino!

– No es un vecino cualquiera, son los Malfoy – gruñó Ron.

– Si, es cierto. Pero olvidas una cosa – Hermione tenía su último as, el definitivo – Nosotros vivimos mezclados entre los muggles. Ellos vivirán a las afueras, rodeados de campo. No vendrán _nunca_ al pueblo. Así que tendremos más oportunidades de cruzarlos en el callejón Diagon antes que en este lugar.

Y cerraron la cuestión allí. Hermione ganó, y la familia se quedó en donde estaba.

Rose no volvió a ver a Scorpius el resto de la tarde, y nadie mencionó a los Malfoy más que el tiempo suficiente para gruñir y rechinar los dientes. El único que parecía feliz con aquella presencia, era Albus.

Cenaron tranquilamente, muy cansados. Cuando los platos de todos estuvieron vacíos, los cuatro adultos cesaron su conversación y el aire comenzó a cortarse con un cuchillo.

– Creo que llegó la hora de anunciar qué pasara con ustedes tres – dijo seriamente Harry, en dirección a sus hijos y a su sobrino.

– ¿Nos mandarán a casa? – preguntó Albus tristemente.

– ¿Para que al volver veamos que tú y James también la destruyeron? – preguntó secamente su madre.

– No van a ir a casa – los tranquilizó Hermione – Pero sí vamos a cambiarlos de habitaciones. Hemos estado pensando la nueva disposición, y creemos que es la mejor.

Absolutamente todos los adolescentes esperaron con impaciencia. Aquellas nuevas normas afectarían a las chicas también, aunque no hubieran hecho nada.

– Hugo, Albus – comenzó Harry – seguirán en el mismo cuarto, el que les correspondía desde el inicio – les dijo Harry – Lily, tú te mudarás con ellos.

– ¡Nooo! – el grito de Lily resonó por todo el comedor del lugar. Varios huéspedes giraron para ver qué pasaba – ¡Es injusto! ¡No quiero que me separen de las chicas! ¡Yo no hice nada!

Lily se cruzó de brazos, mirando como un dragón furioso a sus padres.

– No te quejes, Lily – la reprendió su madre – Es mejor esto a volver a casa, ¿no?

– ¡Los odio! – Lily se levantó enojada, tirando la silla en que estaba sentada. Se fue corriendo en dirección a los cuartos.

– ¡Oye! – Ginny se levantó también, tan enojada como su hija, y la siguió.

– Ehhhh… – Harry se sintió descolocado por un segundo, ante la reacción de su hija – ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si… – recordó – Ustedes tres quedarán juntos, entonces.

Señaló a su sobrina, a Lauren y a James. Rose sonrió forzadamente. Su tío estaba lejos de saber lo mala que podía resultar aquella combinación. Notó por el rabillo del ojo que Lauren también sonreía, pero de una forma distinta.

Cuando subieron, Rose encontró a su tía y a Lily discutiendo en el cuarto. Ginny la reprendía por su conducta en la cena. Al entrar Rose y Lauren a la habitación, Ginny dejó de hablar, obligó a Lily a recoger sus cosas, y se marchó.

En cuanto Lily se fue pateando su baúl, enojada, apareció James con el suyo.

– No me extrañen, señoritas – dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Guiñó un ojo a Lauren, que rió como una tonta. Rose revoleó los ojos.

– Puedes quedarte esta cama, James – se apresuró a decir Lauren, cediendo la suya que estaba al lado de la ventana.

– ¡Muévete! – le pidió en un susurro Lauren a su amiga, cuando James se metió al baño.

Rose se había recostado ya, y había abierto un libro. La miró sin entender.

– Déjame esta cama, por favor – suplicó su amiga.

– ¿Qué?

– Que te pases a la cama de Lily, por favor, déjame ésta – pidió Lauren.

Rose comprendió: su cama era la continua a la de James.

– Estás enferma, ¿lo sabes? – susurró Rose enojada, saliendo de su cama y pasándose a la que era de Lily.

– Si, enferma de amor.

– No, enferma de… – pero Rose no llegó a terminar la frase, porque James había salido del baño.

Lauren se acostó en la cama de Rose, y pronto le dio la espalda a su amiga, para charlar con James. Rose pudo leer unas pocas páginas antes de perder la concentración. La risa de Lauren era demasiado escandalosa, y las payasadas que decía James la sacaban de quicio.

– …entonces, tomé aquellos gusanos y los vacié sobre aquel Slytherin – terminó James, muerto de risa. Lauren reía a carcajadas.

Rose no le encontró la gracia. Se levantó de la cama y se metió al baño. Tomaría una ducha. Tal vez, con suerte, cuando saliera James y Lauren ya estarían dormidos y ella podría hacer lo mismo.

Tardó más de lo normal, para dar tiempo a que Lauren se cansara de reír estúpidamente, y James se hartara de inventar historias en las que siempre era el héroe.

Secó su pelo con paciencia, lo peinó, se perfumó y se vistió. Cuando salió del baño encontró todo a oscuras. "Al fin" pensó. Sin embargo, quedó a medio camino entre el baño y su cama.

Con horror vio, por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, dos figuras envueltas en la cama de James. Sólo se distinguían los cabellos rubios de Lauren, y los pelirrojos de James. Los observó incrédula, y le produjo asco ver la ferocidad con la que se besaban, y de escuchar la risa tonta de Lauren entre respiro y respiro. Los brazos de ambos parecían como pulpos hambrientos.

Aquello era demasiado para ella. Tomó un fino saco y se marchó decidida del cuarto. Iría a dar un paseo por la playa, aunque estuviera prohibido por su tía.

La mejor época del año para Scorpius era los meses que pasaba en Hogwarts. Nunca pedía ir para navidad a casa, y si hubiera podido tampoco aparecería en ella en verano.

Aborrecía su hogar, empezando por sus padres, y terminando en el lúgubre edificio. Su madre nunca estaba en casa, no recordaba haber estado con ella mucho tiempo en su infancia. Pero no se quejaba de eso, porque lo peor era cuando ella estaba en el hogar. Astoria Malfoy lo _odiaba. _Si, su madre lo detestaba, aunque su abuela Narcisa quisiera hacerle creer lo contrario.

– Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, Scor… – su abuela era la única en su familia en la que podía confiar.

– No, me odia – sollozaba Scorpius a los ocho años. Su madre lo había golpeado por haberse escapado al pueblo muggle. Lo único que quería Scorpius era jugar con los niños de su edad, en la plaza de pueblo, como todos los demás chicos.

Pero, pese a todo lo que dijera su abuela para consolarlo, el chico siempre supo la verdad: su madre lo aborrecía. Pero no era sólo a él. También aborrecía a su marido, con la misma intensidad. Scorpius sabía por qué:

Astoria Greengrass comenzó a salir con Draco Malfoy apenas éste fue liberado de Azkaban. La familia de Astoria, igual que la Draco, había tomado un rol muy importante en la guerra, a favor del Señor Oscuro.

Las familias estuvieron felices y completamente de acuerdo con la relación de los dos chicos. Ambos pertenecían a respetables familias del mundo mágico, y conservaban un linaje de sangre pura. Tal vez, en algún punto de su romance, Astoria llegó a querer de verdad a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo ocurrió un acontecimiento que cambió todo: Daphne, hermana de Astoria, por la que ésta sentía un profundo afecto, tuvo que quebrarse y querer contar al ministerio que aquellas dos familias seguían jugando con artes oscuras. Y la familia Malfoy se encargó del asunto…

Astoria siempre supo que fue Lucius Malfoy quien mandó a matar a su hermana Daphne. Sus padres nunca hicieron nada al respecto, y la chica casi murió de rabia por eso. ¿Cómo no iban a vengar la muerte de su hija? Pero sus padres creyeron que Daphne "se lo había buscado"

La única heredera de los Greengrass odió a los Malfoy con toda su alma. No obstante, unas semanas más tarde tuvo una noticia que no fue de su agrado: estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy.

En cuanto las dos familias se enteraron, no dudaron en organizar una boda para los implicados. Aquel embarazo sólo apuraba una unión que iba a llevarse a cabo de todos modos. Astoria se casó con Draco contra su voluntad. Draco tampoco quiso casarse, pero el deber de mantener una reputación en alto era más importante que lo que realmente sentía.

En ese contexto nació Scorpius. Su madre siempre le recordaba que sólo estaba vivo por sus abuelos, que ella no lo había querido. Su padre, por su parte, era un hombre frío y calculador que sólo le importaba jugar con artes oscuras sin que el ministerio se enterara de ello. El único afecto verdadero que tuvo el niño durante su infancia provino de su abuela paterna, y de un pobre elfo doméstico.

Durante las vacaciones de invierno del año anterior, Albus, el único amigo verdadero que Scorpius poseía, recibió una carta diciendo que durante el verano iría con su familia a vacacionar a la playa. Scorpius tomó en su poder unos cuantos folletos del lugar, y cuando llegó a casa aquel verano los dejó por allí como no quiere la cosa. Comentó a su abuela, en voz alta y para que oyeran sus padres, que allí iban sólo respetables magos, y que era un lugar excelente para hacer contactos con magos extranjeros: sus padres cayeron en la trampa, y gracias a que arreglaban todo con dinero, consiguieron dos habitaciones en el lugar con extrema rapidez.

Era por aquella razón que Scorpius ahora se encontraba recostado en una cama que tenía vista al mar. Aquel paisaje era el mejor que le había tocado contemplar jamás, si no se contaban los terrenos de su amado Hogwarts.

Dejó escapar de su boca el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Salió a un pequeño balcón, sintiendo un gran vacío en su interior.

El chiste hecho a sus padres casi le había costado caro aquella tarde.

– ¡Tú sabías que los Potter y Weasley estaban acá! – le había gritado su padre, luego de abofetearlo.

Estaban encerrados en la habitación del chico. Sus padres se encontraban furiosos.

– ¡No lo sabía, lo juro! – Scorpius llegó a cubrirse antes de la segunda bofetada. Estaba más acostumbrado a aquello de lo que era capaz de admitir,

– ¿Quieres que nos descubran con objetos oscuros, o qué? – gritó su padre.

– ¡Si sigues gritando así, todo el hotel se enterará lo que pasaste por la frontera! – se defendió el chico. Su padre levantó la varita, pero Scorpius desvió el rayo con agilidad. Sólo unas chispas lo tocaron en la mejilla, y las sintió como cuchillos afilados. Un líquido caliente comenzó a caer por su cara.

– ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¡Traidor! – le dijo Draco, más enojado que antes.

Volvió a levantar la varita, pero su mujer intervino, obligando a que la bajara.

– Suficiente – su voz era fría. Jamás salía en defensa de Scorpius, y por eso al chico no le sorprendieron sus palabras – Tiene a quién haber salido, traidor y cobarde.

Y fue así cómo comenzaron una discusión que Scorpius escuchó hasta cuando la llevaron al otro cuarto. También estaba acostumbrado a las peleas entre ellos, que eran de nunca acabar.

Scorpius no bajó a cenar aquella noche. Sus padre tampoco. Su mejilla estaba colorada en el lugar que lo había toca el rayo, y tenía un profundo corte que comenzaba a cicatrizar. Los odiaba. A ambos. Y todos los castigos que pasaban por su mente no eran lo suficientemente buenos. Le hubiera gustado verlos en Azkaban, a los dos.

Dio otra pitada al cigarrillo ya casi consumido. Sólo estaba allí por su mejor amigo, y aún no lo había visto. Habían quedado en que irían a recorrer unas catacumbas que había al otro lado del pueblo muggle. Parecía una aventura extraordinaria, y Scorpius amaba el peligro. Lo hacía sentirse… vivo…

No había contado con que también estarían allí los Weasley. Scorpius, a diferencia de la familia de Albus para con él, no tenía nada en contra de ninguno de ellos. Al revés, le parecía que eran un grupo extraño y divertido, casi todos de cabello pelirrojo, sonrisas genuinas y unidos por un amor familiar que Scorpius realmente envidiaba.

Y… hablando de ellos… Scorpius arrojó por el balcón la colilla de su cigarrillo y exhaló la última bocanada de humo con sorpresa. Una figura pelirroja se abría paso por la arena. Inmediatamente salió de la luz que producía el edificio, y bordeó al mismo por las sombras: no quería ser vista. Sin embargo, él sabía muy bien quién era ella.

Salió tan despacio al pasillo que nadie se percató que se fugaba de su habitación. Al principio tuvo miedo que sus padres o sus tíos estuvieran haciendo guardia para prevenir precisamente eso, pero nadie apareció. Bajó sigilosamente al recibidor del hotel, donde un empleado algo dormido cabeceaba en la recepción. No dijo nada cuando vio salir a la chica pelirroja.

Caminó rápidamente por la arena, intentando salir de la zona iluminada. ¿Y si alguien de su familia estaba asomado a la ventana? Lo mejor era perderse en la negrura de la noche.

Una vez que llegó a la orilla del mar se quitó las zapatillas y comenzó a caminar descalza por la arena húmeda. Las pequeñas olas que llegaban hasta la orilla le empapaban los pies, refrescándola. La noche estaba llena de estrellas y corría una suave brisa, trayendo consigo el olor del mar: era una noche perfecta.

Escogió un bonito sitio para contemplar las estrellas. Se sentó sobre la arena seca, varios metros alejada de las pequeñas olas. Cayó boca arriba sobre la misma, y contempló el firmamento.

Se encontró pensando de pronto que, si Lauren no hubiera estado tan ocupada con su primo, hubiera podido salir con ella a disfrutar de aquella noche. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que iban desde el comportamiento de Lauren hasta Kevin, a quien le hubiera encantado estar allí, que no notó que tenía compañía. Sólo se percató cuando la persona se dejó caer a su lado. Miró, algo soñolienta, y se re incorporò de golpe al reconocer a su acompañante.

– ¡Vengo en son de paz! – advirtió Scorpius, levantando las manos como hacen los muggles cuando quieren mostrar que no tienen armas.

Se había sentado tan cerca de Rose que a la chica la impresionó. Se alejó algunos centímetros. En una de sus manos llevaba un cigarrillo a medio consumir, e inmediatamente le dio una pitada. Apartó la vista de Rose y contempló el mar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

– Daba un paseo, no podía dormir – respondió él, soltando el humo de su cigarrillo, y la miró. Sus ojos grises estaban apagados, como si escondieran una triste realidad.

– ¿No me habrás seguido, no? – le preguntó ella recelosa.

– ¿Honestamente? – preguntó, mirándola fijamente – Si.

A Rose le sorprendió su rotunda sinceridad. Había una huella de tristeza en sus palabras. No parecía el mismo chico que la había sacado de quicio aquella tarde. La chica reparó rápidamente en el corte que había en su mejilla izquierda, y en el labio ligeramente hinchado.

Scorpius se volvió a llevar el cigarrillo a los labios y Rose esperó a que largara el humo para que se explicara.

– Pero porque estaba contemplando el mar desde mi habitación, y vi a alguien: por un segundo tuve la esperanza que fuera Albus. Estaba mortalmente aburrido allí arriba yo solo…

Scorpius siguió fumando mientras contemplaba el mar. Tenía la mirada perdida en él, pero sus ojos estaban como vacíos, era como si contemplara sin ver realmente la escena: definitivamente había algo más en su cabeza, que nada tenía que ver con el mar, la arena o la playa. Rose se dio cuenta, con vergüenza que lo estaba mirando más de lo debido. Apartó la vista de él y también contempló el mar.

Cuando a Scorpius se le acabó el cigarrillo, lo arrojó lejos y sacó inmediatamente otro de su bolsillo. Lo encendió con facilidad con la punta de su varita.

– ¿Tienes uno? – le preguntó Rose, sin vacilar.

Scorpius la miró sorprendido, pero sacó el paquete de su bolsillo nuevamente y se lo extendió. Ella tomó uno del envoltorio y le hizo seña para que se lo encendiera. Rose también di una pitada mirando el mar. Increíblemente, aquello la relajaba.

– No sabía que fumaras – le dijo Scorpius, y ella pudo notar su característica voz burlona.

– Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi – repuso fríamente ella.

Fue por Albus que había empezado a fumar, hacía unos meses. Él había colado el año anterior unos cuantos cigarrillos muggles en el colegio. Al principio a Rose no le causó gracia, pero luego probó ante su insistencia y descubrió que no era tan malo. Sabía que tía Ginny le había descubierto unos paquetes al comienzo del verano, y que tío Harry se había enojado mucho con él, pero algo le decía a la chica que no habían acabado con ellos en la purga que hicieron en su habitación, así como sabía que su madre no había acabado con los inventos de sortilegios Weasley que llevó su hermano a las vacaciones.

– Woow… de día la niña perfecta, de noche una chica mala – dijo Scorpius, con ironía.

– Todos tenemos nuestro pequeño lado oscuro, Malfoy – le contestó Rose, sin mirarlo, mientras seguía sin culpa degustando su cigarrillo.

Sabía que él la estaba contemplando, pero no quería voltear. Hacer contacto visual con él la ponía nerviosa.

– Y todos tenemos nuestro lado bueno, también, aunque muchas veces no se note – le dijo, para su sorpresa.

Rose lo miró finalmente, pero ahora fue él quien corrió la mirada.

Estuvieron contemplando el mar en silencio por un rato, mientras acababan sus cigarrillos. Cuando a Rose le tocó arrojarlo lejos, Scorpius habló.

– ¿Y tu amiga? Creí que eran inseparables, o algo así.

Rose gruñó.

– Digamos que encontró algo con qué entretenerse – le contestó.

No quería hablar del asunto, y menos con Malfoy. Auque, a decir verdad, jamás había podido mantener con él una conversación más larga que aquella. Siempre terminaban insultándose mutuamente, como si fuera una especie de deporte.

Scorpius no entendió, pero tampoco preguntó.

– Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy.

Fue lo siguiente que dijo, y por segunda vez en el día Rose giró la cabeza tan rápido que se dañó el cuello. Lo miró con intensidad y curiosidad genuina: nunca había oído a Malfoy pedir perdón a nadie. ¿Qué le ocurría?

– Te diría que acepto las disculpas, pero sé que tu pelotudez no tiene límites, y volverás a insultarme de nuevo – le dijo con frialdad y dureza.

Usualmente, el chico le hubiera respondido con alguna grosería, pero para su sorpresa no lo hizo.

– Suelo ser un poco idiota, ¿no? – preguntó, sin mirarla.

– ¿Un poco? – preguntó Rose, y esta vez fue ella quien usó la ironía – "Un poco" es no hacerte justicia, Scorpius.

El chico se encogió de hombros y tiró su segundo cigarrillo. Rose notó rabia repentina en sus ojos. Aquel encuentro estaba resultando de lo más raro.

– Esta mañana discutí con mi padre. Es un pelotudo, más grande que yo, por si te interesa – le dijo, enojado – Supongo que necesitaba desquitarme con alguien, y las vi allí paradas, a ti y a tu amiga, y comencé a decir cosas que no debía.

– Bueno…– Rose no sabía qué decir, de repente quería irse de allí – Lo importante es reconocer cuando uno estuvo mal.

– Sería bueno que mis padres supieran eso – contestó él, con la vista perdida – El problema es que para ellos, todo lo que hacen está bien, pero todo lo que yo hago está mal.

Otra vez, Rose no supo qué responder. No entendía por qué le contaba aquello. ¿Por qué no iba al hotel, despertaba a Albus y le contaba a él? No le interesaban los asuntos de su familia; no era su amiga.

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, como quitando una idea de ella, y la miró. De sus ojos habían desaparecido la rabia repentina.

– El aire libre aclara un poco las ideas, ¿no?

– Supongo…– contestó la chica, aún sin entender nada. Aparte de bravucón, raro: ahora entendía por qué era amigo de Albus…

Scorpius volvió a sorprender a Rose cuando extendió su mano hacia ella.

– ¿Hacemos las paces y somos amigos de nuevo? – preguntó sonriendo.

– Nunca fui tu amiga – fue su fría contestación, y miró con recelo la mano que le ofrecía – Y no quiero serlo.

Scorpius miró su mano también por un segundo, y su sonrisa desapareció. La bajó.

– Y pensándolo bien, yo tampoco quiero ser tu amigo – le dijo – Al menos hagamos las paces para que podamos pasar un verano tranquilos – continuó – Podemos romper el trato cuando acaben las vacaciones y odiarnos mutuamente otra vez en Hogwarts.

Había cierto aire de diversión en sus palabras, y un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

– Está bien… – Rose aceptó el trato, sólo para marcharse de allí – Pero estaría bueno que extendamos la oferta: nos ignoraremos aquí y en Hogwarts también.

– Hecho – le dijo, y volvió a ofrecerle su mano.

La chica volvió a mirarla con recelo, pero extendió también la suya y se dieron un cálido y electrizante apretón de manos.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Cuando Rose regresó a su habitación, después del encuentro con Scorpius, se encontró con que James y Lauren finalmente se habían dormido cada uno en su cama. La chica también se acostó, y logró conciliar el sueño con facilidad.

A la mañana siguiente la despertó el sol que entraba por la ventana. Su primo roncaba con la fuerza de un gigante con la boca totalmente abierta. Lauren no estaba en su cama, ni en el baño. Rose supuso que ya habría bajado a desayunar. La chica se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Encontró a su amiga en la confitería/restaurant del hotel. Estaba sentada en la mesa junto a sus tíos y a sus padres. Ninguno de los primos de Rose, ni tampoco su hermano, habían bajado a desayunar aún. Lauren no parecía incómoda por estar rodeada de adultos, sino que mantenía con ellos una conversación bastante fluida, llena de sonrisas y risas.

– Y por eso dejé el equipo de Quidditch – terminó Lauren, en el momento en que Rose se sentaba frente a ella.

– Me parece correcto, después de todo lo más importante es que cumplan con las materias – dijo la madre de Rose, muy convencida.

– No le hagas caso, es insufrible – la interrumpió su marido, revoleando los ojos.

– Y tu no comprendes la importancia de los MHB – repuso Hermione – Buen día, cielo. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

Hermione miró sonriente a su hija, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Ehhh… – Rose no tenía apetito – Sólo unas tostadas, pero nos iremos a otra mesa y los dejaremos conversar ranquilos – dijo, refiriéndose a ella y a Lauren.

– Pero yo estoy bien aquí – protestó Lauren.

– No molestan, Rose – su tía le dirigió una auténtica sonrisa.

– Igual, necesitamos hablar cosas de chicas – dijo Rose, fingiendo sentirse incómoda delante de su padre y tío.

No era que estaba mintiendo tanto… Después de todo, realmente pretendía hablar con Lauren de algo privado. Su amiga tomó su taza y sus tostadas con mal humor, y se las llevó a dos mesas de distancia, donde ya no podrían oírlos.

– Ok… ¿de qué quieres hablarme? – preguntó Lauren, tomando un sorbo de su té.

– ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? – Rose estaba seria, iría al grano.

– ¿Lo de anoche? – Lauren no entendió, por supuesto que no.

– ¡Estabas en la cama, con mi primo! – exclamó Rose con reproche, aunque lo hizo muy bajo, por miedo a que alguien oyera.

Lauren escupió su té, se puso colorada y rió con ganas.

– ¡Diciéndolo así suena a cualquier cosa, Rose! – dijo entre cortadamente.

– Estaban como…– Rose no sabía ni cómo describirlo, por la indignación.

– No estábamos haciendo nada malo, y no hicimos nada más que besarnos un poco… bastante…– se corrigió Lauren, y sus ojos brillaron – Así que, si esa era tu preocupación, no voy a ser tan tonta como para acostarme con él.

Lauren habló con soltura, y dijo lo que Rose no se atrevía a mencionar abiertamente.

– Por ahora…– agregó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, mientras masticaba risueña la tostada – Quién te dice que mi primera vez no sea con él, ¿No sería romántico? La bella e inteligente chica de Ravenclaw con el apuesto capitán de Gryffindor, es casi un cliché…

Rose tuvo que contenerse para no pegarle. Había veces que Lauren resultaba desesperantemente ingenua y hueca.

– Lauren, ¡James TIENE novia! ¡Está jugando contigo! – Rose lamentaba tener que bajar a su amiga de esa forma a la realidad.

La sonrisa risueña de Lauren desapareció de repente. Dejó la taza en su lugar.

– Me dijo que la dejó – contestó – En el tren, cuando volvíamos del colegio.

– ÉL dice eso – le dijo su amiga, desesperada.

– Rose…– Lauren parecía que comenzaba a impacientarse – Tienes una mala mirada sobre tu primo, y en todo caso, es mi problema.

– No es que tengo una mala mirada, es que lo conozco, además…– no sabía cómo expresarlo – No quiero que te lastime.

Lauren revoleó los ojos, y la miró con aires de superioridad.

– Tu no tienes ni idea de relaciones, no vengas a darme consejos – le dijo.

– Ahh, y tú con quince años eres una experta, ¿no? – Rose comenzaba a enojarse enserio con Lauren. Su amiga también parecía enojada.

– No, pero yo he tenido novio y tu no. Sé cómo manejar las cosas – le dijo, adoptando un tono de desesperación.

Rose iba a recordarle lo mal que había acabado para ella el año anterior su relación con el chico de Hufflepuff, cuando apareció un mago a interrumpirlas, quebrando el ambiente hostil que se empezaba a formar entre las dos amigas.

– Disculpen, jovencitas – dijo, con un tono alegre. Las dos chicas voltearon, asombradas de verlo parado a lado de ellas – Estamos invitando a los huéspedes del hotel sobre una fiesta que se celebrará mañana por la noche – explicó, y les mostró un folleto:

**"¡Vive la experiencia de ir a una fiesta muggle, entre muggles!"**

Continuó.

– Saldremos mañana a media noche de aquí, e iremos directo al centro del pueblo muggle, donde se celebrará una fiesta. El objetivo es que los magos puedan aprender a mezclarse entre muggles, y comprender que pueden disfrutar con ellos y como ellos. Así, ayudamos a crear tolerancia sobre los que no tienen magia sobre nosotros – les dijo, aún con su gran sonrisa.

– Ehhhh – Lauren lo miraba boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir.

– Gracias, lo pensaremos – Rose tomó el folleto, y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

El hombre agradeció y se marchó. Rose no tenía nada que pensar, en realidad: sus padres no la dejarían asistir ni en cien años.

– ¿Sabes? – Rose tomó una tostada, y la untó. Volvió al tema que interrumpió el mago – Puedes hacer lo que quieras respecto a mi primo, tienes razón, ya eres grandecita.

Tal vez Lauren iba a retrucar, pero Lily apareció frente a ellas.

– Muero de hambre – fue su saludo, y se sentó junto a su prima – ¿Cómo durmieron? – les preguntó, mientras que untaba una tostada para ella – Mi hermano ronca como un monstruo, y Hugo es el ser más molesto que hay: una vez más que venga con "se lo diré a mi madre" y te juro que lo embrujo cuando me devuelvan la varita.

Ni Rose ni Lauren contestaron. Era mejor no volver a sacar el tema sobre la noche anterior.

Terminaron el desayuno en silencio.

– ¿Qué es esto?

Rose no tuvo tiempo de responder. Su prima tomó el folleto que había dejado ella sobre la mesa.

– ¡Wooow! ¡Qué genial! – exclamó emocionada, al leer.

– No te emociones, que no nos dejarán ni salir de la habitación – le comunicó Rose.

Lily miró desilusionada el folleto. Se levantó de golpe y fue derecho hacia sus padres. Rose vio cómo la chica se sentaba junto a ellos, con una gran sonrisa. Quería ser amable, quería convencerlos. Rose dudaba que pudiera hacerlo…

– ¡No! – minutos más tarde, se escuchó la voz cansada de Ginny – ¡Te dije que no!

– ¡¿Por qué?! – Lily se había levantado, enojada. Estaba preparada para hacer un berrinche como la noche anterior.

– Porque eres muy chica, Lily… – la voz de Harry llegó flotando hasta Rose y Lauren.

– ¡Para lo que les conviene! – gritó Lily, enojada, y se marchó igual que en la cena, echa una furia.

Rose revoleó los ojos. Si de caprichosos iba la cuestión, estaba rodeada de ellos.

El resto de la mañana resultó tranquila para Rose. Volvieron a ir a la playa. Aquella vez Lauren se perdió de vista rápidamente. Tal vez en un acto de terquedad, o tal vez porque no quería hablar con Rose por miedo a que volviera a surgir el tema, Lauren se fue con la única persona con la que congeniaba en aquel lugar, además de Rose; James. Por supuesto, no tuvieron tiempo ni lugar para repetir lo de la noche anterior. Por más que varios metros los separaban de los adultos, estaban demasiado cerca de ellos como para hacer alguna demostración de afecto, por lo que sólo se dedicaron a conversar. Rose pensó que aquello no estaba mal.

La chica estuvo parte de la mañana con Lily. Albus fue el último en aparecer durante el desayuno, y el primero en desaparecer después de él. Rose estaba segura que se encontraría detrás de algún arbusto con Scorpius, fumando ambos sus cigarrillos alejados de los adultos y sus normas.

Era pasado el medio día cuando Lily abandonó también a Rose. Ella, sola y aburrida decidió meterse al agua. La tarde anterior no lo había hecho, pero aquel día tenía muchas ganas. Se adentró lentamente en el mar.

El agua estaba algo tibia, perfecta para el calor que hacía. Sin embargo, había algunas olas que estaban un poco altas para Rose, que no sabía nadar. Se aseguró de no adentrarse demasiado, sin embargo la corriente la hacía ir cada vez más mar adentro.

¡Plaf! Una ola que no vio venir la empujó y la hundió en el agua. Rose salió a la superficie enseguida, sintiendo su nariz ardiendo. Respiró con rapidez una bocanada de agua, e intentó hacer pie sobre la arena. Apenas se recuperó ¡Plaf! Otra ola, más grande, apareció. Una vez más, hizo que se hundiera, y la revolcó de allá para acá. Un poco más asustada, Rose salió para respirar y darse cuenta que se había alejado de la costa bastante más de lo que pretendía.

Oyó una risa. Volteó. Scorpius se había acercado, otra vez, sin que ella lo viera. Se hallaba a escasos metros de ella.

– ¿De qué te ríes? _– _le preguntó Rose enojada, intentando mantenerse en pie. El agua le llagaba hasta el pecho.

– De ti – Scorpius no lo ocultó. Tenía su típica sonrisa burlona en el rostro – ¿Para qué te metes al mar si no sabes nadar?

– ¿Y quién te dijo que no se nadar? – preguntó Rose, ofendida, pero su ego se vio afectado cuando la marea volvió a cubrirla.

Bajo el agua, perdió el sentido de la orientación. Sintió que una mano la tomaba por la cintura y la arrastraba. Cuando salió a la superficie, lo hizo tosiendo. Tenía la garganta y la boca llena del agua salada. Le ardían los ojos y la nariz.

– ¿Por qué no vas a la orilla? – Scorpius la miró preocupado, seguía sujetándola.

– Métete en tus asuntos, no me toques – le pidió, enojada. Era más la vergüenza que sentía por haber sido encontrado por Malfoy en aquella situación que otra cosa.

Empujó al chico con la poca fuerza que tenía. Aún estaban lejos de la costa.

¡Plaf! Otra ola, aún más grande, arrastró a Rose, haciendo que a ésta se le parara el corazón del susto por un instante.

– ¡Ayu…! – enseguida otra ola la tapó.

Una vez en el agua, volvió a sentir cómo una mano la tomaba, esta vez por las costillas. Salieron a la superficie de nuevo.

– ¡Eres una terca! – la regañó Scorpius, e intentó arrastrarla hacia la orilla. Ya comenzaban a llegar a la misma.

– ¡Suéltame!

– ¿Para que te ahogues?

– ¡Que me sueltes!

Por segunda vez, Rose lo empujó. En su afán de no liberarla, Scorpius la agarró más fuerte, pero casi se cae él también: para aferrarse a ella, la tomó del lugar menos esperado.

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir cómo la mano de Scorpius se cerraba sobre uno de sus pechos. Se sintió enrojecer, llena de ira y vergüenza. Nunca supo cómo se las arregló, mientras intentaba no ahogarse, para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara al chico.

– ¿Qué demó…? – Scorpius se cubrió la cara, sorprendido.

– ¡Cerdo! – chilló Rose, enojada.

Y le dio un rodillazo en el medio del estómago.

Ambos cayeron. Otra ola los cubrió, pero esta vez fueron arrastrados hacia la orilla.

– ¡Rose!

La chica llegó a la misma tosiendo y escupiendo agua salada. Estaba muy mareada, se sentía realmente descompuesta y mortalmente humillada. Sus padres fueron los primeros en llegar a ella.

– ¡Rose! ¿Estás bien? – chilló su madre, histérica. Hermione y Ron se arrodillaron para socorrer a su hija.

– Si… – contestó débilmente la chica.

– ¡Oooh, santo dios! – sus tíos llegaron junto a ellos – ¡Les dijimos que tuvieran cuidado! – exclamó horrorizada Ginny, con una mano en el pecho.

– Estoy bien…

Con pesar, Rose vio que toda su familia la miraba desde arriba, mientras su madre la acurrucaba en su pecho ¿Qué podía ser peor?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – su padre se dirigió a alguien que era ajeno a aquella postal familiar.

Eso. Aquello era lo que podía ser peor…

– Gracias, ¿no?

Rose se deshizo del abrazo de su madre, para ver cómo Scorpius se levantaba tembloroso del suelo. Estaba empapado y cubierto de arena, igual que la chica. Sin embargo, él estaba doblado en dos, sosteniendo su estómago. Habló con verdadera furia.

– Gracias, Weasley… O no estarías viva – le espetó a Rose.

– Cerdo – contestó la chica, enojada. Aún recordaba la mano del chico sobre su pecho como algo realmente desagradable.

– Desagradecida – gruñó Malfoy.

– Animal – siguió ella.

– Idiota.

–Bueno, basta – Hermione intervino, al ver que los dos chicos podían seguir insultándose toda la tarde de quererlo así – ¿Te rescató Scorpius, Rose? – preguntó.

La chica no miró a nadie de su familia, y se puso aún más colorada. Antes de admitir que el rubio la había ayudado, prefería volver al mar a enfrentarse con más olas.

– Gracias, Scorpius – Hermione interpretó el silencio orgulloso de su hija como un sí.

Fue la única que pronunció aquellas palabras. Ron se movió incómodo. Todos sabían que lo último que haría sería agradecer a un Malfoy.

– ¡Scorpius! – una potente voz interrumpió el aire tenso que había caído sobre el grupo.

Voltearon, y el chico se puso pálido para sorpresa de todos. Su padre se acercaba hacia ellos.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Draco Malfoy, mirando con recelo de arriba abajo a su hijo, cubierto de arena. Dirigió una mirada asqueada hacia los Weasley, y fingió pasar por alto a los Potter.

– Problema mío – contestó su hijo entre dientes.

– Siempre rodeandote de gente indeseable, ¿no? – ahora Draco sí miró a Albus, por un segundo.

Ron y Ginny comenzaron a ponerse colorados. Rose presintió peligro, y su madre también.

– Scorpius salvo a Rose – dijo, convencida de querer ayudar – ¿No es cierto? Fue un héroe – miró al joven Malfoy, quien le devolvió una mirada fría llena de rabia. Por más que sus intenciones eran buenas, ninguno de los Malfoy entendió.

– ¿Héroe? – Draco Malfoy levantó una ceja y largó una carcajada – Es lo más cobarde que hay. Además… – miró a su hijo, sonriendo con malicia – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? La hubieras dejado en el mar.

– ¿Por qué no te ahogas tú, Malfoy? – espetó Ron, acercándose peligrosamente al hombre. }

– Siempre tan simpático, Weasley – Draco también avanzó, amenazante.

Harry se interpuso entre ambos.

– Igual que tú – le espetó Ron, con rabia – Márchate, déjanos en paz.

– ¿Por qué? Vete tú Weasley, a visitar a la gorda de tu madre – dijo con malicia Draco.

Ron se abalanzó sobre Draco. Rose, Hermione y Lily gritaron de la sorpresa, pero Ron no llegó a tocar a Malfoy.

– ¡Basta! – Harry se puso entre los dos hombres, y casi liga la trompada que era para Malfoy. Sujetó como pudo a su amigo – ¡Ron, detente!

Harry forcejeó con Ron por unos minutos, hasta que este cedió. Se deshizo del brazo de su amigo, pegó media vuelta y se fue totalmente enojado hacia el hotel.

– Draco – Harry recuperó el aliento y enfrentó a Malfoy. El hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, y con los ojos fríos como un témpano de hielo. Con el correr de los años, Draco Malfoy se había vuelto mucho más cruel que durante su juventud – Vete. No puedo impedir que estés en este lugar, pero te advierto que tomaré medidas si te acercas a nuestra familia.

Por un segundo ambos hicieron un duelo de miradas.

– Como usted quiera, señor jefe de Aurors – dijo Malfoy con rencor, e hizo una reverencia exagerada y cargada de odio – ¡Scorpius! Ven conmigo – tomó del brazo a su hijo, y pretendió arrastrarlo.

– ¡No! – su hijo se desprendió de él, tal vez inspirado por la seguridad que le confería la presencia de Harry y la influencia que éste parecía tener sobre el hombre – Ni lo sueñes.

Pegó media vuelta, y se fue en dirección contraria al hotel. Draco lo miró con rencor por un instante, pero se marchó dando zancadas hacia el lugar en que se había refugiado Ron.

Albus gruñó con claridad, y siguió a su amigo, tal vez porque era la única persona que lo entendía hasta el momento…

– ¿Héroe? – preguntó Lily, riendo con ganas – ¡Tu madre sí que se sobre pasó al llamar "héroe" a Malfoy!

– Terrible idiota – murmuró enojada Rose.

Hermione había ayudado a subir a su hija hasta su cuarto, y la había obligado a tomar un baño caliente, para que se relajara y descansara después del susto.

Rose no quiso volver a salir del cuarto en toda la tarde. En aquellos momentos se encontraba cubierta hasta el cuello por una manta, aún sintiéndose humillada. Lauren y Lily -quien se había escondido allí aprovechando la ausencia de su hermano- no paraban de hablar sobre los acontecimientos de la tarde. Rose sólo quería que se callaran.

– A ver, cuéntame de nuevo… – Lauren también reía, pero por otro motivo.

– Ya te lo dije, no hay más que contar. Espero que le haya dolido ese rodillazo, por cerdo degenerado – gruñó Rose.

A las únicas que les había contado todo lo que había pasado era a Rose y a Lily. A Lauren le había causado mucha gracia que Scorpius le hubiera tocado un pecho.

– ¿Por qué? Sólo te tocó una bubi sin querer ¿No quisiste agregarle al momento unos besitos, tal vez? – preguntó su amiga, conteniendo la risa nuevamente.

– ¿Acaso tienes la idea fija, Lauren? – Rose estaba mal humorada – No fue gracioso. Fue más bien… asqueroso… – en su cara se formó una mueca de disgusto.

– ¡Por Merlín! – Lily parecía horrorizada – Hubiera hecho lo mismo, Rose – apoyó a su prima – Asqueroso… Lauren… – miró a la chica rubia con el entrecejo fruncido – Con esas cosas no se bromea. Nada sería más asqueroso que salir con Malfoy.

– Yo no dije de salir, dije que sólo unos besitos – Lauren volvía a reír, mientras fingía besar a alguien invisible.

Rose y Lily produjeron un sonido de asco.

– Antes besaría a mil babosas – dijo fríamente Rose.

– Tal cual – volvió a apoyar su prima – Además, tú estás para alguien mejor que Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta. Ya tenía suficiente con el tema Scorpius para el resto del verano.

* * *

Nota: Hola! Es la primer nota de autor que dejo. Espero que, si han llegado hasta acá, estén disfrutando la historia. A mi me entretiene escribir sobre este grupo, especialmente sobre esta pareja. Espero que me digan qué les va pareciendo, siempre se puede mejorar con las opiniones de otros.

En realidad, la nota tenía otra finalidad. Quería avisar que el próximo capítulo va a demorar un par de días, porque parece ser que será mucho más largo que los otros. Es toda una secuencia, importante, que merece no ser dividida…

Para adelantar un poco… los chicos se dividen en grupos pero terminan todos metidos en el mismo gran aprieto…

De nuevo, espero que estén disfrutando. Saludos!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Para el desayuno del día siguiente Lauren y Lily ya se habían cansado de hablar del tema de la tarde anterior, y Rose suspiró tranquila.

La chica no se cruzó con Scorpius cuando fue a desayunar arrastrada por Lauren. Sí estaban los señores Malfoy, quienes desayunaban en silencio. La mujer tomaba su té con el meñique levantado y la nariz y la frente fruncida. Su marido miraba hacia las otras mesas con expresión de interés: no hacían contacto visual entre ellos. Se comportaban como dos extraños. Scorpius no bajó para unirse a aquella mesa en ningún momento. Había algo extraño en eso: Rose nunca los había visto a los tres juntos en la hora del desayuno o durante el almuerzo o la cena. Por alguna razón, Scorpius no compartía el tiempo con sus padres.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Rose a su prima, despreocupadamente. No quería pensar en Malfoy (No iba a hacerlo, no iba a darle ese lujo.)

Lily no había hablado durante el tiempo que llevaba con ellas desayunando. Miraba fijamente a su madre con los ojos entornados, como si quisiera hipnotizarla con la mirada. Masticaba su tostada con tanta lentitud que apenas era la primera que tomaba del plato.

—No —El hechizo bajo el que se encontraba se rompió—. Nada.

Dejó el resto de su desayuno sobre la mesa, se levantó y se marchó sin decir más. Rose la miró extrañada.

—Creo que está buscando la forma de conseguir que tu tía la deje ir esta noche a esa fiesta — comentó Lauren despreocupadamente.

—Ohh… —Rose no supo qué decir—. No lo conseguirá.

—No, lo sé —se apresuró a decir Lauren.

En aquellos momentos se acercó a ellas Albus. Rose estaba segura que debajo de aquel semblante tan serio que llevaba había una sonrisa que quería salir y por alguna razón la ocultaba: lo podía ver en sus ojos chispeantes.

—Escuchen, hay algo que tengo que decirles— se sentó junto a Lauren, y miró fijamente a su prima, a quien tenía en frente.

—Buen día, ¿no? —lo interrumpió Rose.

—Si, si… —Albus estaba impaciente—. Tiene que ser rápido, antes que venga James.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Rose, aunque en realidad sólo estaba interesada en volver al cuarto.

Albus comenzó a hablar en susurros, muy emocionado.

—Del otro lado del pueblo que hay sobre este acantilado existen unas catacumbas realmente antiguas, que están ocultas debajo de otro acantilado como este —explicó, revelando por fin su sonrisa—. Desde hace años han ocurridos desapariciones de cientos de personas, y se han hallado a otros tanto que, al intentar bajar, quedaron locos del susto o simplemente perdieron la razón. Dicen que el lugar fue encantado por una antigua civilización mágica, para ocultar verdaderos tesoros y conocimientos que podrían hacer temblar a cualquiera.

—¿En serio? —Lauren se mostró interesada. Le fascinaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la arqueología mágica. Su sueño era recorrer el mundo buscando antiguos tesoros y maldiciones.

—¡Si! —los ojos de Albus chispeaban peligrosamente —No pienso perderme una oportunidad como esta ¿Quién sabe lo que puede haber ahí? Digo… ¿Y si volvemos a Hogwarts sabiendo cosas que ni los profesores se atreven a soñar?

Otra vez. Albus y sus sueños de grandeza. Rose suspiró cansinamente. Albus la miró.

—Albus… —no sabía cómo comenzar—. ¿No crees que esa historia es un poco… increíble?

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó su primo, sin entender.

—A que si realmente hay conocimientos ocultos bajo ese acantilado ¿Por qué no existen magos que no los hayan buscado ya? ¿Por qué no existen estudios sobre aquellas desapariciones? Jamás leí nada semejante en ningún libro de texto —razonó Rose—. Sólo parece una fábula para atraer magos turistas —terminó.

Albus la miró realmente enojado.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que razonar todo? —preguntó con reproche.

—Por que es la mejor manera para no caer en sucias trampas —puntualizó Rose—.Como esa.

—Hay un error en tu teoría — dijo Albus, aún enojado—. Los que desaparecieron fueron muggles, por eso a nadie le importó realmente.

—Con más razón —Rose tenía el as de ganar—: es una trampa para atraer turistas magos _y_ muggles. Sabes cuánto les gusta lo extraño, cuanto más mejor. Si no, fíjate en el caso de "El triángulo de Las Bermudas" Los muggles piensan que son aliens, cuando todos sabemos que sólo hubo tres desapariciones reales, llevadas a cabo por un par de magos bromistas.

Albus la miró con intensidad. Rose pensó que, si no hubiera sido mujer, su primo le pegaba allí mismo. Lauren también estaba enojada.

—¡Quiero ir! —dijo de pronto, mirando a Albus.

—¡Genial! —Albus se sintió contento por tener al menos un seguidor.

—Son dos testarudos, ¿eh? —gruñó Rose.

—Tu abúrrete aquí —le dijo Lauren, y se volvió nuevamente hacia Albus—. ¿Cuándo vamos?

—Esta noche —comunicó Albus— No podemos salir durante el día, mis padres se darían cuenta. Además, será más emocionante por la noche.

—Que bien… —Lauren estaba entusiasmada.

—Bueno, no se habla más del tema —dijo Albus, y se puso de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Rose, estás aún invitada a venir —miró a su prima con aire de solemnidad. Rose revoleó los ojos—. Pero si decides no hacerlo, te pido discreción.

—Está bien, iré— dijo Rose con voz cansina. Por más que tenía la sensación de que aquella historia era para engañar a los crédulos, daría todos sus ahorros por ver la cara de su primo cuando se diera cuenta.

Albus la miró contento.

—¡Genial! —exclamó— Las espero doce menos cuarto en las escalinatas de piedra, por las que bajamos para venir aquí— les comunicó.

—Vamos a estar ahí— Lauren le sonrió.

A Albus le brillaron los ojos. Se marchó con paso alegre. Rose sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad ante la situación.

* * *

Finalmente cayó la noche, y encontró a las chicas en la habitación.

—¿Y si mejor nos quedamos? —susurró Rose a Lauren. James estaba en el baño, y podía llegar a oír.

—Quédate tú, yo voy con Albus —contestó Lauren con decisión.

Rose resopló. Prefería ir en busca de la gallina de los huevos de oro antes de quedarse con James y sus ronquidos.

Su primo salió del baño y no se habló más del tema. James propuso un juego mágico de cartas antes de acostarse, pero las chicas farfullaron que estaban muy cansadas y se metieron en sus camas, tapándose hasta las orejas, esperando a que James se durmiera.

Pero el chico tardó en conciliar el sueño, y Rose pensó que no podrían escapar. Mientras su prima y Lauren fingían dormir, James se puso a leer un libro sobre tácticas de quidditch que su padre acababa de regalarle. Al parecer se aburrió rápidamente de él porque lo dejó caer al suelo. Luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas, y Rose vio por el rabillo del ojo que ahora había tomado un comic sobre las aventuras de un mago desafortunado. Por último, decidió entrar y salir del baño permanentemente, aparentemente sin razón alguna.

Rose lo conocía bien, y por eso sospechó que su primo algo sabía sobre lo que estaban por hacer. Sin embargo, cerca de la media noche, James dejó de dar vueltas, apagó la luz y se metió a la cama. Tardó cerca de veinte minutos en comenzar a roncar, y Lauren y Rose supieron que al fin se había dormido.

Para aquella altura, ya eran las once y veinte. Las chicas salieron lentamente de sus camas y se vistieron apuradas.

—¡No! —Lauren detuvo a Rose cuando la chica ya estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta— ¡Por la ventana!

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Rose, alarmada. Se acercó a su amiga, quien caminó de puntas de pie hasta la ventana.

—Me juego la cabeza a que tu tía está con una oreja en la puerta de su habitación, esperando a que alguno de nosotros haga precisamente esto— razonó Lauren, y Rose tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

—¡Espera! —detuvo a su amiga, entre señas, cuando esta ya había abierto la ventana— ¿Cómo volvemos a subir?

Pero Lauren se encogió de hombros, minimizando la situación. Pasó una pierna por sobre las rejas que impedían cualquier accidente, y se dejó caer. Rose miró, asombrada, con la elegancia que aterrizó la chica sobre unos arbustos. Ella no se animaba a saltar. Sin bien no era muy alto, y abajo había plantas y arena que detendrían su caída, no se sentía cómoda con la idea.

Lauren le hizo una seña desde abajo para que se apurara. James roncó escandalosamente y Rose se decidió. Pasó una pierna igual que lo hizo Lauren, y saltó con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Aterrizó de rodillas sobre los arbustos, arañándose los brazos y las manos con las ramas del mismo. Se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo uno de sus tobillos un poco débiles.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó a Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Crees que paso los veranos en mi cuarto? —Lauren rió.

Rose se sacudió la ropa.

—¿Vamos? —Lauren estaba impaciente.

Marcharon en dirección a las invisibles escaleras de piedra. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos, en silencio. Rose se iba preguntando si valía la pena lo que estaban haciendo. Después de todo, por más que había aceptado acompañarlos, seguía dudando de la existencia de aquellos tesoros en los que Albus y Lauren querían creer.

Llegaron a la empinada escalera a la hora que les marcó Albus. Desde allí, el hotel era un pequeño edificio. Se sentaron a esperar… y esperaron…

¿Y si al final Albus no iba? ¿Y si su madre lo descubría mientras escapaba? Era lo más probable que pasara… Sabía que si ocurría, no las delataría: dejaría que aunque sea ellas se salvaran. Rose en eso se encontraba tranquila.

—Lauren, creo que Albus no va a venir… —bostezó. Eran doce y media. Estaba muerta de aburrimiento.

—¡Ahí viene alguien! —Lauren saltó emocionada.

Una negra figura caminaba hacia ellas, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca reconocieron que era él.

Al verlas, Albus sonrió.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Rose, aliviada que no lo hubieran atrapado. Se levantó de un salto de la roca donde se encontraba sentada.

—Tuve… un par de inconvenientes —dijo el chico, aunque por su sonrisa, no había sido nada grave.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó ansiosa Lauren, mientras se ponía de pie ella también.

Albus miró a Rose y su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente. Logró mantener una algo forzada.

—Te… tenemos que esperar a… a alguien —tartamudeó el chico.

—¿A quién?

Rose preguntó aquello con absoluta inocencia.

* * *

Albus roncaba escandalosamente. En realidad, no estaba dormido. Se había metido bajo las sábanas, dispuesto a pretender que lo hacía. Esperaba que su hermana y Hugo se durmieran.

Por fortuna, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Hugo fue el primero en dormirse, y luego de que el chico lo hiciera, Lily apagó la luz y apoyó la cabeza en su almohada. Albus esperó, aún entre las sábanas, a que se hiciera la hora.

Cuando dieron las once, Albus se levantó al fin. Ya estaba completamente vestido, sólo se calzó las zapatillas en silencio, y buscó a tientas su mochila. Corroboró que dentro estuviera aún su capa de invisibilidad.

Ésta había sido de su padre, y Harry se la había dado hacía unos años, cuando James robó el mapa del merodeador de su escritorio. Harry había considerado que su hijo mayor ya tenía una de sus más apreciadas pertenencias, por lo que no era justo que se quedara con la capa también: al ser su primogénito, pensaba dársela cuando cumpliera trece años.

James protagonizó la rabieta del año cuando se enteró que Albus tenía aquella capa.

—¡SOY TU HIJO MAYOR! —había gritado a su padre completamente fuera de sí, con las venas de su cuello latiendo peligrosamente— ¡ME CORRESPONDE!

—¡E iba a dártela! —exclamó Harry enojado, por los gritos de su hijo— ¡Pero tú no esperas, James! ¡Y más de una vez tomaste lo que no era tuyo de mi despacho!

Por más que lo intentó e intentó, James jamás tuvo la capa.

Albus la llevaba siempre con él por lo útil que le resultaba. Amaba caminar por el castillo cuando todos dormían. Y en verano la cargaba por miedo a que su hermano la tomara por la fuerza.

Una vez que Albus estuvo listo, abrió la ventana con lentitud para no despertar a su hermana ni a su primo. No sería tan tonto como para salir por la puerta, era algo que estaba descartado completamente.

—¿A dónde vas?

La voz de Lily lo hizo voltear. Albus sólo pudo ver la silueta de la chica. Estaba sentada en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro ceñudo. Albus quedó con una mano en la ventana y la boca abierta como un pez.

—Sólo abro para que entre aire, hace calor —mintió con rapidez.

—Ahh, y eso justifica que lleves una mochila —su hermana levantó una ceja —¿Vas a la fiesta? —preguntó.

—No —contestó Albus, y tardó en entender a qué se refería su hermana—. Iré a dar un pase simplemente.

Había sido descubierto, no importaba ya si mentía o no. Su verdadero destino sí que no lo revelaría.

— Oooh, genial — Lily sonrió.

Para sorpresa de Albus, la niña se levantó de la cama. Llevaba puesto un vestido demasiado corto para su gusto.

— ¡Hey! — exclamó más fuerte de lo que debía — ¡Estás yendo a esa fiesta muggle!

— ¡Shhhh! — dijo Lily, desesperada, mientras tomaba sus zapatos — ¡Habla más bajo o mamá nos oirá!

— ¡No irás a ningún lado! — Albus miró con incredulidad a Lily.

— Claro… y me voy a quedar aquí viendo cómo tu sí vas a divertirte por ahí, sin decir nada, ¿No? — le preguntó su hermana con sarcasmo, susurrando.

El labio de Albus tembló. Se encontraba en una encrucijada. Estaba atrapado y lo sabía. O dejaba marchar a su hermana pequeña a una fiesta, vestida de una manera que ni su padre aceptaría, o corría el riesgo de que en cuanto bajara por la ventana Lily fuera corriendo a delatarlo. Sólo por el placer de arruinarle a él también sus planes.

— ¡Bien! ¡Tú ganas! — exclamó, y su hermana sonrió — Pero vuelves antes de que amanezca.

— Hecho.

Lily se dirigió hacia él, con los zapatos en la mano aún. Albus tomó la ventana nuevamente. La lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de luz de Hugo se encendió, iluminando el cuarto.

— ¿Lily? ¿Albus? — Hugo los miró algo soñoliento. Bostezó — ¿Qué hacen?

Albus revoleó los ojos y miró la hora. Ya estaba atrasado.

— Vuelve a dormir, Hugo — dijo Lily, con tono cansino.

— No… ¿Qué haces así vestida? ¿Vas a la fiesta? — preguntó el chico, levantándose.

Llevaba su pijama azul puesto. Era el único de los tres que había dormido honestamente.

— No te interesa — le espetó Albus —. Vuelve a la cama.

— ¡No! — Hugo parecía enojado — ¡Tu madre dijo que no podías ir a la fiesta! — le dijo a Lily.

— No voy allí — mintió descaradamente Lily.

Hugo los miró cruzándose de brazos.

— Oh, está bien, si voy — admitió la niña.

— Quiero ir contigo — dijo su primo rápidamente.

— Ni lo sueñes.

— Albus, quiero ir con ustedes.

— No voy con ella, Hugo.

— Llévame contigo — exigió Hugo a Lily, mientras que comenzaba a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

— ¡Ayúdame Albus! — Lily miró implorante a su hermano.

Albus suspiró, cansado de la situación.

— ¡Si no voy con alguno de ustedes le diré a mi madre! — amenazó Hugo.

— ¡Siempre tan amable! — le dijo furiosa Lily — ¿Ves por qué no te digo las cosas?

— Ssssshhhh — intervino Albus — Si despiertan a alguien estamos muertos. Lily, déjalo ir contigo — ordenó.

— ¿Por qué conmigo? ¡Que vaya contigo!

— No puedo, conmigo ya van Rose y Lauren. Uno más es mucha carga — admitió Albus.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó interesada su hermana.

— No te importa — le espetó él — Lleva a Hugo o no saldremos ni en broma.

Lily suspiró resignada. Hugo se cambió más rápido que ligero, y apagó la luz de la lámpara. A regañadientes, Albus dejó que saltaran por la ventana primero los dos niños.

— Si llegan a descubrirnos por culpa de ustedes, los mato — amenazó a su hermana.

Una vez que Lily y Hugo estuvieron abajo, Albus también saltó.

Inmediatamente Albus tomó un camino diferente al de los dos chicos. Por un momento se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ¡¿Dejaba ir sola a Lily?! Sin embargo, sabía que aquel no era el momento para ejercer su derecho de hermano mayor celoso.

* * *

—A mi, Weasley —Quien contestó a la pregunta de Rose fue una fría voz.

Miró boquiabierta y con indignación a Scorpius.

—¡No iré a ningún lado con él! —le dijo a su primo, señalando al chico Malfoy.

Albus revoleó los ojos.

—Por eso no te lo dije, Rose —se encogió de hombros— Además creí que te darías cuenta que vendría con nosotros.

Rose se puso colorada. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido? Ahora resultaba más que evidente: Albus no había planeado aquello solo.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —preguntó Lauren divertida— Era algo obvio, es el único que tiene varita. No iremos a semejante lugar sin una ¿no?

—Así es, _genio _—Scorpius sonreía con ironía—. No pueden ir sin mi.

Rose miró enojada a su amiga, por la falta de apoyo, y luego a Albus. No iba a dirigirle palabra a Scorpius. Se cruzó de brazos, preparada para hacer un berrinche como una niña pequeña.

—Listo. Que les vaya bien —Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel.

—¡No, no! —Albus la detuvo con rapidez, tomándola por el brazo. Estaba tan enojado como ella —No puedes volver, si te descubren caeremos todos. O volvemos los cuatro o ninguno, y no corrí el riesgo para nada.

Los dos primos realizaron un duelo de miradas. Albus había acorralado a Rose. Sabía que no podía entrar caminando como si nada al hotel, por si su tía tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta de la habitación. Y sabía también que, si tenían que volver por ella, Albus nunca más se lo perdonaría.

—Está bien —Se desprendió con violencia de su primo—. Pero vayamos de una vez, o nos agarrará el amanecer aquí.

Fue la primera en emprender el camino. Pasó delante de Malfoy con un gesto altivo, sin mirarlo. Albus y Lauren revolearon los ojos y la siguieron. Scorpius cerró la marcha con gesto cansino.

Tardaron un rato en subir por la escalera de piedra. Era un camino algo empinado que tuvieron que realizar con cuidado. Cuando terminaron el trayecto se encontraron al borde de un bosque que cuidaba la entrada a aquel sitio mágico.

—Es por aquí —Albus tomó la posta para guiarlos. Lauren lo siguió inmediatamente.

Caminaron por un sendero invisible durante aproximadamente media hora. El bosque no era tan tupido, por lo que la luz de la luna se colaba entre los árboles. Pronto llegaron al claro donde habían aparecido con el trasladador, pero siguieron atravesando el bosque en dirección al pueblo muggle.

—Tengan cuidado aquí —Albus se agarró de la rama de un árbol a tiempo. En el suelo había una gran cantidad de barro, que casi lo hace resbalar.

Albus ayudó a cruzar a Lauren. La chica lo agradeció.

—¡No me toques!

En un gesto de caballerosidad, Scorpius había intentado ayudar a Rose también.

—¡Bien! ¡Resbala, así tengo algo de qué reírme! —exclamó enojado Scorpius ante la actitud arisca de su compañera de viaje.

Rose cruzó con cuidado ayudándose con la misma rama que Albus. No salpicó ni una gota de barro, ni tampoco sufrió una caída.

—No soy ninguna niña estúpida, puedo cuidarme sola —dijo con orgullo Rose a Scorpius mientras retomaban la marcha.

Lauren y Albus se habían alejado unos pocos metros, e iban hablando muy absortos sobre las propiedades del lugar al que se dirigían.

—¿Si? —preguntó Scorpius mirándola con una ceja levantada —No fue lo que me pareció ayer.

—Tenía todo controlado, no te necesitaba —le dijo Rose, poniéndose colorada al instante al recordar la tarde anterior,

—Hubieras muerto ahogada.

—No hubiera sido de tu incumbencia —le espetó Rose, sólo por el simple hecho de llevarle la contra. Muy en el fondo, a pesar de ella, sabía que había tenido suerte de que él se encontrara allí en ese preciso momento

—¿Sabes? Tendría que haberte dejado en el mar —Scorpius la miró enojado—. Una insoportable sabelotodo menos en Hogwarts. Sólo hubiera faltado hacer que el idiota de Kentburry sufra un accidente.

Rose bufó. Malfoy siempre encontraba una forma de hacerla enojar de verdad.

—¿Qué tienes contra Kevin?— Rose detuvo la marcha repentinamente, y volvió a cruzarse de brazos como al pie de la escalera.

Scorpius regresó unos pasos y se giró para mirarla.

—Nada —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que su simple existencia ya me molesta.

—¡Eres tan…! —Rose se acercó unos cuantos paso hacia él. No sabía qué decirle ¿Tan qué…? Ya no había adjetivo para describirlo.

—¿Honesto? — preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa —Tú preguntaste, yo respondí.

—Kevin es la persona más buena del mundo —le dijo Rose con los ojos entrecerrados peligrosamente—. Y tú… —lo señaló y puso su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Scorpius, como si fuera una varita—. Eres el ser más miserable que conocí en mi vida.

Scorpius no le había prestado atención realmente. Tenía la mirada sobre el dedo de la chica. La tomó por la muñeca, para alejarla de él, pero no la soltó.

—Eso lo dices porque realmente no me conoces —le susurró, acercándose a ella. Rose dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Suéltame —le pidió—. Te dije que no me tocaras.

—Fuiste tú quien primero me tocó —le recordó él.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad, aunque los dos de manera diferente. Los ojos de Rose echaban chispas de rabia. Odiaba que maltrataran a Kevin, o a cualquiera de sus amigos.

—¡Oigan, ustedes dos! —Albus los hizo sobresaltar.

Scorpius soltó la mano de la chica al instante, y Rose se alejó de él. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Albus y Lauren habían caminado más que ellos. El chico retrocedió sobre sus pasos al no verlos.

—¡No se queden atrás, ya llegamos! —le indicó Albus.

—¿Han estado peleando de nuevo? —preguntó con incredulidad Lauren, al ver el rostro de ambos. Lauren había aparecido detrás de Albus.

—No —contestaron los dos chicos a la vez, sin mirarse.

Era extraño que se pusieran de acuerdo tan rápido.

Emprendieron la marcha de nuevo. Esta vez Rose se aseguró de no quedar atrás con Scorpius, sino que secuestró a Lauren para ella.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Rose notó que los árboles iban juntándose cada vez más, provocando que las copas se chocaran y no dejaran pasar la luz de la luna. El aire se había puesto muy denso, y era casi imposible ver nada. A Rose comenzó a preocuparla su falta de varita.

—¡Lumos!

Al fin Malfoy había hecho algo inteligente. Las chicas siguieron a Albus y a Scorpius, quienes se guiaban con el haz de luz. Los cuatro iban callados, escuchando silencio del bosque.

—Albus ¿Cuando llegamos? —preguntó preocupada Rose.

—Sssshhh —El chico y su amigo avanzaban cada vez más lento.

—¿Estamos perdidos? —siguió Rose.

—¡Cállate! —le susurró Scorpius con aprensión. Volvió sobre sus pasos y apagó la varita. Parecía que ambos amigos intentaban oír algo.

Entonces, Rose también lo oyó: se escuchaba, provenientes de entre los árboles de más allá, a un grupo de criaturas hablar en otra lengua, y si Rose no estaba equivocada, lo hacían en duendigonza. Se estaba preguntando por qué no se había percatado antes -tal vez era porque Albus y Scorpius estaban acostumbrados a aventuras nocturnas, y por ende tenían el oído agudizado- cuando Scorpius se abalanzó sobre las dos chicas y las tomó del brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —chilló Rose.

—¡Sssshhh! —Albus y Scorpius la callaron.

El chico que la tenía prisionera arrastró a las dos amigas hasta unos árboles muy grandes, unos cuantos metros alejados de donde estaban. Sin consideración las empujó detrás de uno y les hizo señas para que se callaran. Él se escondió detrás de otro que se encontraba a la izquierda del de ellas.

Rose no entendía qué pasaba. Perdió de vista a Albus. Por más que lo buscó con desesperación, no lo encontró: era como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado de un momento a otro.

Se oyeron unos pasos aproximarse, y Rose no supo porqué se le cerró la garganta: si Albus y Scorpius habían considerado que debían esconderse, era porque algo andaba mal.

—Escuché algo por aquí.

La voz que hablaba, en el mismo idioma que ellos era algo chillona. Rose no se atrevió espiar, pero una Lauren un poco más intrépida echó una ojeada a través de unas ramas bajas.

—¡Duendes! —corroboró en el oído de su amiga.

—¿Y? —Otra voz apareció. Parecía la de un mago adulto.

Inmediatamente, a lo lejos, se oyó una segunda voz humana:

—¿Encontraron algo o es un truco para no aceptar el trato?

A la izquierda de Rose, Scorpius se movió con violencia por alguna razón, produciendo un fru fru de ramas y hojas.

—¿Oyes? —Otro de los duendes habló al primer mago, al que estaba cerca de ellos— Te dije que había alguien.

Rose no sabía aún qué estaba pasando, pero algo le decía que aquellos seres no estaban en el bosque por una noble causa ¿qué magos se encuentran en medio de la nada con duendes para hacer un trato? Escucharon cómo unos pasos -pesados, por lo que debía ser un hombre- se acercaban hacia donde estaban escondidos. Lauren tuvo que tapar la boca de su amiga para que no gritara. Ambas caminaron hacia atrás, ocultándose cada vez más entre las sombras.

—¡Suéltame! —Scorpius no había logrado esconderse lo suficiente.

—¡Un niño! —exclamó el hombre con una alegría fingida— ¡Caramba!¡Eres el hijo de Malfoy!

Scorpius había sido agarrado por el cuello. Rose observó cómo el chico dejaba caer su varita al verse atrapado. Fue arrastrado fuera del alcance de las dos amigas, y llevado hacia donde habían oído las voces originalmente.

Cuando Scorpius desapareció Albus apareció ante ellas, como salido de la nada misma. Rose comprendió: había llevado con él su capa de invisibilidad.

—¡Wooow! —Lauren dejó escapar un grito ahogado de admiración.

—¡Shhhh! —chistó desesperado Albus.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rose.

— No lo se, pero esos no se traen nada bueno —susurró el chico apurado—. Esperen aquí.

Hizo amague de salir del lado de ellas. Rose lo detuvo.

—¡No! ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su prima, aterrada —¡Tenemos que pedir ayuda a alguien!

—¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo? —preguntó a sus vez Albus— Ayudaré a Scorpius. Quédense aquí.

Albus volvió a cubrirse con su capa antes que Rose lo detuviera, y la chica vio cómo la varita de Scorpius desaparecía también.

— ¡Está loco! — exclamó horrorizada Lauren.

Rose pensaba lo mismo, mientras temblaba de miedo. ¿Quiénes eran aquellos hombres, y qué podían hacerles? ¿Por qué había aceptado tomar un riesgo estúpido como aquel? Tal vez porque pensó -o pensaron- que por esos lados no habría nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

Se creían que era estúpido. Había oído todo. Tarde o temprano terminaba enterándose de los planes de su hermano. ¿Una gruta encantada a la que no estaba invitado? Albus soñaba si pensaba que iría sin él.

Por puro placer de hacer sufrir a su prima, no se fue a la cama temprano. Fingió leer un libro, y rió escandalosamente con un comic que había llevado desde su casa.

Miraba cada tanto las camas de las dos chicas. Ambas estaban tan quietas que parecían estatuas: no tenían ni idea sobre cómo fingir que dormían. Rose podía ser muy inteligente, pero… ¡Cuántas lecciones de engaños le faltaban!

Cuando se cansó de fingir que leía apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Siempre le habían dicho que roncaba demasiado (sus compañeros de cuarto, su madre, su hermana), así que después de unos minutos considerables, comenzó a agitarse como en sueños y a roncar con fuerza: cayeron en la trampa. Oyó cómo las dos chicas se levantaban y se ponían las zapatillas.

—¡No! —Lauren susurró demasiado alto— ¡Por la ventana!

—¿Estás loca? —preguntó Rose, algo alarmada.

—Me juego la cabeza a que tu tía está con una oreja en la puerta de su habitación, esperando a que alguno de nosotros haga precisamente esto —razonó Lauren, y James tuvo que admitir que la amiga de su prima sí tenía calle.

Oyó cómo abrían la ventana que se encontraba cerca de él. Luego de que Rose susurrara algo que no entendió, ambas chicas salieron.

James salió de la cama de inmediato. Esperó unos segundo para acercarse a la ventana, por si las chicas miraban hacia arriba. Las vio marcharse. Varios minutos más tarde vio cómo sus hermanos y su primo saltaban desde la ventana del cuarto contiguo. Se sorprendió ¿Albus había invitado a Lily? No… Lily no se marchó con Albus ¡¿Lily iba a la fiesta?!

Con un pie colgando y otro en la ventana se preguntó ¿Qué haría? ¿Iba a la fiesta a buscar a su hermana o seguía a Albus?

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó para sí mismo.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de ir a esas grutas! ¡Pero su hermana iba a una _fiesta_! Pese a él mismo, decidió seguir a Albus. Tenía sólo aquella oportunidad para ir a un lugar fantástico, y a su hermana podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera por la mañana.

Saltó él también, y comenzó a correr en dirección a las escaleras. Daría alcance al grupo, y los seguiría a una distancia prudencial.

* * *

Scorpius fue arrancado por aquel hombre de su escondite. Inmediatamente dejó caer su varita, antes que el mago la viera: era mejor que la tuviera Albus, y no que les quitaran el único medio de defensa que poseían.

Lo habían reconocido. El mago conocía a su padre, y no era de extrañar: el muy bastardo también estaba en aquel bosque. Scorpius enseguida recordó los elementos mágicos que su padre había colado por la frontera.

El muchacho fue arrastrado hasta un pequeño claro, donde vio que había más magos y duendes de los que esperaba. Aunque estaba todo en penumbras, el chico contó por lo menos una docena de aquellas pequeñas criaturas, y siete magos adultos.

_¡Crack!_ En cuanto Scorpius reconoció a su padre, éste desapareció.

—¡Hey! —Uno de los duendes gruñó— ¡Se llevó la mitad de lo prometido!

Los duendes comenzaron a hablar en duendigonza, haciendo un escándalo. Estaban muy enojados.

—¡Tenemos aún una parte! —exclamó uno de los magos.

—¡El trato era todo o nada! —gritó enojado un duende— ¡Y además, nadie debía enterarse de esto!

Señaló con un fino y largo dedo a Scorpius.

—¿Lo dicen por éste? —El mago que sostenía al chico lo sacudió— Podemos encargarnos de él, a su padre no le importará lo que le hagamos.

Los demás magos rieron, y el rostro de Scorpius se puso colorado.

—¡Suéltenme! —gritó, retorciéndose, e intentando golpear al mago. No dudaba que a su padre no le importaría que le pasara algo por culpa de sus fechorías.

—¡Suéltenlo!

Una voz resonó en el bosque. Los magos y los duendes miraron hacia todos lados, sin ver la fuente. Un rayo de luz salió de la nada, pero el mago hacia que iba dirigido lo esquivó con destreza.

—¡Trajiste a un amigo! —gritó uno de los hombres, en dirección a Scorpius.

Otro rayo, otro mago que lo hizo rebotar. Los duendes desaparecieron uno a uno en cuanto los magos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, intentando darle a quien los atacaba: no iban a meterse en duelo de magos.

Scorpius vio cómo uno de ellos aprovechó el momento de distracción y tomó una bolsa que llevaba un mago rubio. El hombre gritó enfurecido cuando le arrancaron su pertenencia de las manos, y lanzó otra maldición, pero no dio en el duende, sino que se perdió entre los árboles.

—¡Aaaaw!

A Scorpius se le aceleró el corazón: el rubio dio en Albus finalmente. El chico tomó ventaja del momento y dio un codazo en las costillas de su captor. Éste lo soltó, y él corrió. Otro lo atrapó por el aire, y Scorpius gritó por la sorpresa.

—¡Ven! —aulló a la nada el mago que lo capturó, hablándole a Albus— ¡Aparece y rescata a tu amigo!

—¡Hey! —a Scorpius se le heló la sangre al oír una voz de mujer— ¡Aquí estoy!

Rose, aterrada por el grito de dolor de su primo, se atrevió a salir de su escondite para ayudarlos: se le había ocurrido una idea.

Sin que ninguno de los magos lo esperara, arrojó una piedra hacia ellos. Le dio en el ojo a uno. Había que defenderse con lo que se podía.

—¡Atrápenla! —Rose salió corriendo, al tiempo que uno de ellos le lanzó una maldición. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol con el corazón en la boca, pero otro mago bordeó el tronco y la sujetó.

—¡Aquí la tengo!

Un rayo apareció y dio de lleno en el hombre. Rose se soltó cuando el mago se retorció en busca de su atacante. La idea de la chica había funcionado: mientras aquellos mago se ocupaban de ella, Albus se había recuperado.

—¡Atrapémoslos, idiotas! —chilló el mago que tenía a Scorpius — ¡Son niños y están desarmados!

—¡Hay uno que no! —lo corrigió su compañero, mientras esquivaba los rayos de Albus.

Era Albus contra cuatro oponentes. La ventaja que tenía el muchacho era su invisibilidad, por lo que no veían de dónde salían las maldiciones. Aún así, lo magos esquivaban con facilidad los rayos, por lo que Rose se preguntaba si saldrían de aquello con vida.

¡Plaf! El mago rubio cayó al suelo, inconciente. Para sorpresa de Rose, James apareció en escena. Se agachó a tiempo para recoger la varita del mago que había derribado al golpearlo en la cabeza con una gran roca. Desvió a tiempo una maldición, y apuntó a los magos.

James y los cinco magos adultos quedaron como estatuas, mirándose. Rose no sabía si la llegada de su primo era para bien o mal. Pronto lo supo: Albus aprovechó la distracción y derribó a otro con un desmaius. Los demás se pusieron en alerta, y comenzaron a defenderse.

Ahora que tenían dos varitas de las que preocuparse, se olvidaron de Scorpius y Rose. Los cuatro magos iban contra James, pero Albus ayudaba a su hermano a sacárselos de encima.

—¡Ven! —Scorpius corrió hacia Rose, y la ocultó detrás de un árbol otra vez— ¡Hay que buscar ayuda!

—¡Tardaremos años en llegar al hotel! —Rose estaba muerta de miedo, y Scorpius sabía que la chica tenía razón.

Rose chilló cuando una mano la tomó del cabello. Uno de los magos la arrastró, jadeante, hasta el centro de la pelea.

—¡Aparece, pequeño cobarde! —dijo, hablándole a Albus.

James había sido derrotado y derribado por un mago. Estaba en el suelo, atado.

—¡O verás a tu amiga sufrir! —chilló otro, riéndose. Se acercó peligrosamente a Rose y la apuntó con la varita. Rose volvió a gritar, con desesperación.

—¡Crucio! —sin consideración, el mago lanzó la maldición imperdonable.

Albus, James, Scorpius y hasta Lauren -quien aún se encontraba oculta- gritaron de horror. Sin embargo, Rose fue quien más lo hizo. Su desgarradoralarido llenó el bosque.

—¡No reveles donde estás, Albus! —gritó Scorpius temblando, cuando Rose dejó de retorcerse y chillar. El chico invisible era la única arma que tenían. Scorpius salió de su escondite— ¡Déjala!

Rose había quedado tirada en el suelo, gimiendo. Scorpius se interpuso entre el mago que la atacó y ella.

—Tómame a mí. Como dijiste, a mi padre no le importará —le dijo con asco al mago.

Por eso mismo será más divertido jugar con estos —intervino otro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja — Son los chicos Potter, ¿eh? ¿Qué dirán sus papis cuando aparezcan sólo sus cuerpos?

Habían reconocido a los dos hermanos. No habían tardado en atar cabos. Los cuatro magos que quedaban rieron.

—Y esta, viene con ellos, así que es igual —siguió el hombre.

El mago que atacó a Rose volvió a levantar la varita. La chica, que lo miraba desde el suelo, aún bastante débil, gritó de horror.

—¡Crucio!

Pero la maldición no le dio a ella, sino que Scorpius se colocó entre Rose y el rayo, y lo recibió de lleno en el pecho. Fue el dolor más grande que sintió en su vida. Millones de espadas calientes le atravesaron el cuerpo, y se vio obligado a retorcerse y a gemir como nunca lo hizo. Sin embargo, la tortura no duró mucho: para su sorpresa y alivio, pronto lo dejaron en paz, y tardó en comprender por qué.

—¡Scorpius! —Rose se arrodilló junto a él, que había caído al suelo todo desparramado.

—Estoy bien —quiso mentir, pero las palabras no salieron.

Se sentía privado de sus sentidos. Cuando fue recuperándose, comprendió que la pelea había recomenzado… pero no eran James o Albus quienes presentaban batalla.

—¡Por Merlín!

Lauren ayudó a Rose a arrastrar a Scorpius a una zona segura. Albus apareció ante ellos, pálido.

No sabían qué los había alertado, pero Harry, Hermione y Ginny habían aparecido en el bosque y peleaban cada uno contra un mago diferente, vistiendo únicamente sus pijamas y batas. Los cuatro chicos esperaron escondidos a que pasara todo. James había quedado acurrucado del otro lado del campo de batalla.

Harry era un experto duelista, y las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban no quedaban atrás. Ninguno tuvo compasión contra su contrincante, y parecía que tiraban a matar: Rose jamás los había visto en una pelea real. Sabía que tanto sus padres como sus tíos habían peleado en varias batallas en su juventud, pero igualmente experimentó un sentimiento de terror antes el rostro impasible, duro y cargado de odio de su tío.

Con un movimiento rápido de varita uno de los magos desapareció del lugar. Dos de sus compañeros lo siguieron. El cuarto, aprovechando que estaba cerca de uno de sus compañeros caídos, lo tomó y también se fugó de aquel duelo.

Los tres adultos quedaron solos en el claro, jadeando.

—¡Rose! —Hermione chilló y corrió hacia su hija.

La chica rompió en llantos y se abrazó a su madre. Harry corrió hacia el mago rubio que James había desmayado.

Los adultos sacaron a los niños de aquel lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron junto a las escaleras de piedra, por las que bajaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al hotel. Los únicos que necesitaron un poco de ayuda fueron Scorpius y Rose, aún débiles por culpa de la maldición. Harry llevaba delante de él, flotando, al mago inconciente.

Ninguno de los adultos dijo nada en todo el camino, salvo Hermione, quien iba preocupada por Rose. Harry se hallaba serio, y Ginny parecía que comería crudos a sus dos hijos mayores.

Llegaron al hotel. El recepcionista de turno los miró asombrado, puesto que tenían un aspecto terrible, además aún cargaban al hombre flotante.

El grupo de chicos caminó guiado por los adultos hacia unos sillones que había en el hall del lugar. Allí, los cinco adolescentes se dejaron caer, exhaustos.

* * *

—Bien… —A Harry le temblaba la voz.

Había encerrado al mago en su habitación y previamente lo había atado con cuerdas mágicas con ayuda de Ron. Luego los dos hombres habían vuelto a reunirse con sus hijos y esposas.

—Expliquen qué hacían en el medio del bosque, de madrugada, cuando les dijimos que no fueran al mundo muggle.

Ninguno de los chicos habló. Miraban en suelo, avergonzados con ellos mismos. Rose miró de reojos a Scorpius, que estaba sentado a su lado. El chico temblaba levemente, podía sentirlo porque sus piernas se rozaban.

—Creo que… —comenzó ella, levantando la mirada hacia su madre—. Creo que puedo intentarlo.

Rose le contó que habían tenido la idea (no aclaró que había sido de Albus) de ir hacia unas grutas encantadas.

—¡Rose! —exclamó su madre sorprendida y decepcionada— ¡Eso es para atraer turistas! ¡No existe semejante cosa!

La chica se puso colorada ante la mirada de sus tíos.

—Intentó advertirnos… —murmuró Albus en defensa de su prima.

—¡Pero aún así no se detuvo! —exclamó Ginny enojada, y Albus cerró la boca.

Rose siguió contando, desde que se habían escapado por la ventana, hasta el momento en que fueron encontrados por aquellos mago peligrosos.

—Y nos agarraron —concluyó la chica—- Y luego llegó James, lo que fue una suerte, porque pudimos distraerlos un poco más. Si ustedes no hubieran llegado podrían habernos…—La garganta de Rose se cerró.

—Matado —concluyó con frialdad su tío Harry—. Los hubieran matado.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, y tuvo un escalofrío al recordar la maldición cruciatus. Jamás había sentido algo semejante, y no se lo deseaba a nadie. A su lado Scorpius también tembló, y Rose se atrevió a mirarlo ligeramente: aún seguía cabizbajo, con los ojos perdidos en una manera extraña.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —preguntó Albus de repente.

Los adultos se miraron.

—Porque no confiábamos en ustedes, y menos mal que no lo hicimos —explicó Ginny secamente.

* * *

—Ginny, vuelve a la cama —Harry se giró, frustrado.

Era la cuarta vez que su mujer se levantaba desde que se habían acostado.

—No… —susurró Ginny abstraída, sin escucharlo realmente. Tenía pegada la oreja a la puerta del cuarto otra vez—. No confío en ellos, Harry. Presiento que algo sucede, van a escapar. Llámalo intuición de madre o lo que quieras, pero estoy segura.

Harry bufó y se sentó en la cama. Encendió la lámpara de la mesa de luz y se colocó los anteojos.

—Ve a ver, entonces —le espetó—. Porque no serán tan tontos de salir por la puerta.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Ginny se volvió hace él. Por fin prestaba real atención a su marido.

—Que si salen, lo harán por la venta —dijo Harry, pacientemente—. Es lo que haría yo, sabiendo cómo eres. Y digamos que son listos.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente. No había contado con aquel factor.

—¡Hey! —Harry se levantó de un salto al ver que Ginny abría la puerta de golpe y salía al pasillo.

Harry se paró en la puerta de la habitación y observó cómo su mujer pegaba la oreja a los dos cuartos.

—¡No están! —susurró, triunfal— ¡Lo sabía!

Antes que Harry lo impidiera, Ginny aporreó la puerta de Hermione y Ron. Tardaron varios minutos en aparecer, muy despeinados y con los ojos llenos de lagañas.

—Ginny —Ron reprimió un bostezo—, son las…

— Los chicos escaparon.

Con aquella afirmación Ron y Hermione salieron del cuarto. Cuando abrieron las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hijos, comprendieron que Ginny tenía razón. Lo había adivinado al no escuchar los ruidosos ronquidos de sus hijos.

—Esperen, pensemos con claridad —Hermione detuvo a una furiosa Ginny, que ya se había puesto la bata sobre el camisón—. ¡No sabemos a dónde fueron!

—¡A esa maldita fiesta! —la corrigió su cuñada.

—No creo que Rose haya ido a una fiesta, detesta esas cosas —comentó Ron con sensatez.

Los cuatro bajaron a la recepción. Allí les anunciaron que no vieron a ninguno de los seis adolescentes pasar por la recepción. Sin embargo, un mago comentó alegremente que había visto a dos niños pelirrojos entre el grupo de magos que fue trasladado mediante magia a la fiesta muggle.

Hermione armó el escándalo de su vida ¿Cómo dejaban que dos menores de edad salieran sin un adulto? Los encargados del hotel supieron lo que era su ira.

—Uno de nosotros debe ir a buscarlos —razonó Harry—. Y los otros tres debemos ir hacia el bosque que hay sobre este acantilado, porque creo que los demás escaparon hacia el pueblo.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con aquel razonamiento. Pronto eligieron a Ron para que buscara a los dos niños en el baile, los demás se dirigieron al bosque. Tal vez fue una suerte que el grupo más grande fuera al bosque, o tal vez ya tenían demasiada experiencia y temían que los chicos más grandes pudieran precisar ayuda.

* * *

Aquello explicaba por qué Ron no se encontraba entre ellos, y por qué Hermione miraba hacia la entrada del hotel a cada rato, preocupada. De pronto, la mujer miró a los chicos como si se hubiera olvidado de hacer algo. Apartó a Harry un segundo del grupo y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Harry asintió con la cabeza, mirando a los niños. Hermione se marchó sin decir nada, hacia las habitaciones.

Rose no preguntó sobre la conducta de su madre, había cosas más importantes en su cabeza. Se preguntaba cual sería el castigo ¿Cumplirían con la promesa de llevarlos de regreso? Pero, pensándolo bien… tenía una pregunta mejor:

—¿Qué pasará con el mago que atrapaste? —le preguntó a su tío, quien se encontraba pensativo —¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Harry gruñó, pero no respondió. Rose notó con extrañeza que Scorpius volvía a temblar, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

En aquel momento entró Ron con su hijo y su sobrina.

—¡Los encontré! —Ron estaba eufórico por su hazaña. Los dos chicos iban cabizbajos —Estaban en… ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Se había dado cuenta del terrible aspecto que el grupo presentaba, principalmente los chicos, con sus ropas sucias. Más tarde Ron se lamentaría el haberse perdido la acción.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de contestar. Se escucharon unos pasos apurados, y vieron cómo un hombre rubio se acercaba hacia ellos hecho una furia.

Scorpius se levantó de un salto, y su cuerpo se tensó a la defensiva al ver a su padre.

—¡Tú! —bramó el hombre.

—¡Aléjate! —chilló Scorpius.

Antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Draco Malfoy descargó con toda sus fuerzas un puño sobre el rostro de su hijo. Scorpius se tambaleó ligeramente, y se alejó unos pasos.

Hermione, quien había corrido detrás de un furioso Malfoy, gritó de la impresión. Rose saltó de su asiento, con las manos en la boca. Lauren y Ginny chillaron, y Albus gruñó peligrosamente, poniéndose de pie también.

Draco hubiera arremetido de nuevo contra el chico, si Harry no lo hubiera detenido.

—¡Suéltame Potter, esto es entre mi hijo y yo! —gruñó Draco.

Scorpius se agarraba la nariz, que había comenzado a sangrar. Por más que intentaba ocultarlo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione fue la única que corrió hacia él.

—¡Déjalo Weasley! —gritó Draco a Hermione, pues la mujer retiró las manos del chico y al instante curó su nariz. El hombre se desprendió de Harry, aunque éste lo siguió de cerca, indignado por su comportamiento —¡Déjalo que se defienda como hombre!

—¡Como lo que tu no eres! —chilló Hermione, encolerizada. Para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Ron, se puso delante de Scorpius. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban montando un espectáculo para los trabajadores del lugar —¡Tratar así a tu propio hijo…, debería darte vergüenza!

—¡Este chico necesita un correctivo! —exclamó Draco— ¡Y no es tu asunto, sangre sucia!

Ron dejó escapar un grito ahogado, lleno de indignación.

—¿Nunca aprendes, Malfoy? —Ron caminó hacia el hombre, y Hermione lo detuvo para que no hiciera nada estúpido— ¡No tratas así a mi mujer!

—¿Tu mujer? —en el rostro de Draco se formó una sonrisa macabra— Siempre creí que la sangre sucia se casó contigo por lástima, Weasley,

Hermione no pudo contener a Ron. Su marido se desprendió de ella y con un rugido parecido al de un león se abalanzó sobre Malfoy antes de que nadie pudiera impedirlo.

Ron le propinó a Malfoy el puñetazo que deseaba darle desde el colegio. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y Ron también ligó unos cuantos golpes.

Todo el hall era un griterío. Hermione chillaba algo que sonaba como _"¡Brutos, animales!"_, mientras Harry intentaba separarlos sin magia, por miedo a herir a Ron. Ginny se acurrucó en un rincón, sin intervenir: en el fondo quería que su hermano destrozara el rostro de Malfoy. Aquella era una pelea aplazada por los años.

Los chicos eran los que más revuelo causaron, además de los dos implicados en la pelea: James y Lily alentaban a su tío a vivas voces. Hugo hacía lo mismo, entusiasmado con la idea de lo que había hecho su padre. Albus permaneció de pie, con la mirada vacía. La única que mantenía una expresión de horror era Lauren. Rose tenía la boca abierta. Cuando reaccionó, se giró para ver a Scorpius. El chico miraba sin ver lo que ocurría. Su rostro era sombrío, y había odio en él. Sus manos, nariz y barbilla estaban bañadas en la sangre de su nariz ya arreglada.

Cuando las miradas de Rose y él se cruzaron, el chico se puso colorado e hizo algo que la chica no esperaba: pegó media vuelta y huyó hacia las habitaciones.

Harry terminó parando la pelea mediante magia. Separó a los hombres, atándolos con unas cuerdas. Gritó a ambos (junto con Hermione) y cuando Malfoy prometió marcharse a su cuarto, lo soltó.

Minutos más tarde Harry liberó a Ron. Éste tenía partido el labio, la nariz y su rostro estaba adornado por unos cuanto moretones. Malfoy no había quedado mejor que él.

—Todos, arriba —Ginny habló, dirigiéndose a los adolescentes— Y empaquen sus cosas.

Los Potter y los Weasley dejaron el hall del hotel en silencio. Los empleados quedaron con la boca abierta ante tanto espectáculo.

* * *

El mago que los chicos habían atrapado se llamaba Mark Bloke. Era un ex mortífago, quien había salido de Azkaban luego de unos años, pero que había vuelto a cometer crímenes en nombre de su antiguo amo. Había sido el primer caso de Teddy Lupin, por lo que el ahijado de Harry se alegró cuando el hombre le avisó que lo habían agarrado. Harry creía que sus hijos y sobrina habían tenido suerte de salir con vida… igual que él muchas veces.

Harry despertó al mortífago que se encontraba en su habitación. Junto a Hermione lo interrogaron sin usar la fuerza. Harry prefería encargarse de él adecuadamente cuando lo llevara al Ministerio.

El mago tardó algo en hablar, lo único que lograron sacarle como confesión fue que había intentado vender unos artefactos a los duendes, pero que éstos se habían robado la mayoría cuando los chicos aparecieron. El mago no volvió a hablar. No delató la identidad de sus compañeros (Harry no pudo reconocer a un par, y a los otros no les había podido ver bien la cara.)

Hermione volvió a aturdirlo, lo amordazó y ató. Lo dejó apoyado contra la pared de la habitación, con profundo asco en su mirada.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Ginny a su marido.

—Llevarlo al Cuartel, obviamente —Harry lucía cansado, igual que todos.

Casi amanecía. Habían acompañado a los niños a hacer sus maletas, para asegurarse que pudieran marchar por la mañana. Teddy acababa de avisarles, mediante un patronus con forma de lobo, que tenían dispuestos un traslador para las nueve y diecisiete de la mañana.

—Me refiero a los chicos —Ginny tenía el ceño fruncido—. Casi logran que los maten. No toman conciencia de lo que significa ser…

Pero Ginny se calló. No era algo para discutir otra vez con Harry, no delante de su hermano y Hermione.

—¿Mis hijos? ¿Mis sobrinos? —Harry se irguió. No podía hacer nada contra su prontuario de cazador de magos tenebrosos— Ginny, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento inadecuado.

—Como tantas veces nosotros lo hemos hecho —Hermione saltó a la defensiva.

—No puedes estar de su lado en esta, Hermione —Ginny estaba enojada—. Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo y castigarlos, a todos.

—¿Fara que la fróxima travesura sea cien veces feor? Aww…— Ron gimió. Se encontraba sentado en la cama, colocándose hielo sobre los golpes de su cara. Su labio se había hinchado y apenas podía pronunciar palabras. Hermione sólo había curado las heridas que eran alarmantes. Aunque resultara cruel, dejó que Ron se encargara de las demás: le servirían como recordatorio de lo mal que había actuado—. Ya suficiente con interrumpirles las vacaciones.

Harry pensaba igual que su amigo. Aunque no sólo volverían a casa sólo por la aventura de los chicos, sino también por aquellos mortífagos que habían re aparecido: Harry debía volver al trabajo de inmediato.

— ¿Y ´Alfoy? —Hermione y los Potter se giraron a ver a Ron de nuevo— ¿Digo, qué harás con ´Alfoy?

Hermione suspiró, indignada.

—Por más que no estemos de acuerdo con sus métodos de crianza, el Ministerio no tiene jurisdicción sobre esos casos. Aunque debería tenerlos. Hablaré con el gabinete de mi departamento, para que…

Ron revoleó los ojos, e interrumpió a su mujer.

—No es fara que saques otra afsurda Ley, Herfione— la mujer no consideraba absurdo aquel asunto—. Me refiero a qué harán desde el cuartel resfecto a lo que sucedió en el bosque.

Ahora era Harry quien miraba ceñudo a su amigo. No entendía a qué se refería.

—¡Oh, famos!— Ron estaba impaciente, pero con el rostro como lo tenía nadie podía tomarlo enserio— ¡No fe digas que no fensaste que ´Alfoy fodía ser uno de los que escafó…!

—Pregunta si no pensaste que Malfoy pudo ser uno de los magos que escapó, en el bosque —tradujo Hermione a Harry, que no había entendido nada. La mujer se dejó caer en un extremo de la cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Ginny se apoyó contra la pared y miró un punto fijo.

Otra vez Ron y su persecución contra los Malfoy.

—Lo hubiera reconocido, Ron —explicó Harry con paciencia—. Te dije que esos mortífagos lanzaban las maldiciones en voz alta, y ninguna era la de él.

—Fero… —Ron estaba convencido de encontrar algo contra el mago—. Su hijo… su hijo estafa ahí ¿Y si llefó a Albus y a los demás como una tramfa fara llegar a ti?

—Ron, por milésima vez —Hermione estaba exasperada—. Malfoy no estaba en ese bosque. Cuando fui a golpear a su puerta estaba durmiendo, en su habitación. Y, a decir verdad —agregó ceñuda—, si hubiera adivinado su reacción no le habría avisado nada.

Ron revoleó los ojos.

—Revísale el cuarto, tal vez…

—No puedo sin una orden, Ron —explicó Harry, con la misma paciencia que tenía en los interrogatorios hacia los mortífagos.

—¡Y no la obtienes porque ahora confías en ellos! ¡Eres el jefe del departamento, faldita sea! —Ron se levantó de un salto, enojado.

Tal vez la acción hubiera sido más dramática si Ron hubiera pronunciado bien las palabras. Ginny y Hermione largaron una carcajada, y Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Faldita seas?— preguntó su hermana, riendo.

Ron se puso colorado y revoleó los ojos con indignación.

—Hagan como quieran —dijo—, fero se que en el fondo presienten que los ´Alfoy andan en algo extraño, de nuevo. Se los ha fisto cerca de sucesos perturbadores ¿No? Y este, este es otro caso para tu archivo, Harry.

Ron pegó media vuelta de una manera que pretendía ser dramática. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se fue a su habitación.

Hermione suspiró. Miró la hora, y luego el cielo ya celeste.

—Será mejor que vaya a empacar nuestras cosas —dijo a los Potter—. Y a arreglarle el labio a Ron, ya tuvo suficiente —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. O lo tendremos "faldiciendo" a todos por un tiempo.

Harry y Ginny rieron. Hermione también abandonó el cuarto, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

La pareja quedó sola. Ginny se sentó en la cama, y Harry en una silla al lado del mortífago.

Las vacaciones nunca resultaban buenas. En realidad, siempre terminaban siendo como el resto del año: movidas y perturbadoras. Harry nunca había logrado desprenderse de los mortífagos y sus mañas.

Mientras cabeceaba e intentaba no quedarse dormido, pensaba… Había dejado salir a los Malfoy en libertad, tantos años atrás, sólo con la condición de que colaboraran con él. Aquella familia cumplió su promesa, y entregaron a varios de sus compañeros… tal como lo habían echo en otra oportunidad.

Harry era conciente que, desde hacía un tiempo, el Cuartel le había perdido el rastro a las actividades cotidianas de los Malfoy. Era algo que no iba a admitir delante de Ron. Pero… ¿Qué probabilidades había de que se arriesgaran a volver al lado oscuro, cuando no tenían nadie que les ofreciera seguridad?

* * *

Los seis chicos bostezaban y se mantenían en pie de pura suerte. Estaban todos en el hall de entrada, con sus valijas y baúles. Hermione y Ginny se encontraban junto a sus hijos, tan ojerosas como los chicos. Harry y Ron se habían acercado al mostrador, para arreglar los últimos detalles antes de marcharse. Rose veía cómo sonreían los empleados: no ocultaban que estaban felices de deshacerse de aquel grupo extraño y revoltoso.

—No quiero irme a casa —susurró Lauren a su amiga, desesperada. Era la más afligida del grupo—. Déjame quedarme contigo —pidió.

— No depende de mí. Hablaré luego con mi madre —le respondió Rose apenada—. No creo que saquemos nada bueno de ella ahora.

Y era verdad. Mientras que Ginny miraba a sus hijos como una dragona enfurecida, Hermione observaba a los suyos con profunda desilusión, por haber traicionado su confianza y haberse puesto en peligro sin necesidad.

Rose pensaba en aquello, mirando en dirección a su madre, cuando Lauren le tocó el hombro. La chica volteó.

Astoria Malfoy bajaba por las escaleras con aires de superioridad. Sus pertenencias flotaban frente a ella. La seguía su marido, que rengueaba ligeramente por alguna razón. El hombre se acercó al mostrador, pasando por delante de los Potter y Weasley sin mirarlos. Harry tomó el brazo de Ron en señal de advertencia cuando vio a Malfoy.

Scorpius también bajó, cargando sus propias maletas. Llevaba puesto un buzo un tanto caluroso para la época del año. El mismo tenía una capucha, que el chico había colocado sobre su cabeza, dejando su rostro en las sombras.

Rose lo miró fijamente. Albus se acercó a su amigo, pese a que su madre lo llamó para que no se alejara. Los dos chicos cruzaron unas pocas palabras bajo las miradas de desaprobación de sus madres. Albus sacó de su bolsillo la varita de su amigo y se la devolvió. El chico la tomó y la guardó. Albus volvió con el grupo sin decir más.

Cuando Malfoy se desocupó, salió del hotel. Su mujer y su hijo lo siguieron. Rose profirió un grito mudo y se tapó la boca con las manos cuando un haz de luz iluminó el rostro de Scorpius por un segundo.

—¡Monstruos! —su madre, así como Lauren y Ginny, también lo habían visto.

Albus, que se encontraba parado junto a Rose, gruñó.

Todos habían visto en el rostro de Scorpius unos cuantos moretones que no estaban allí la noche anterior. La renguera de su padre le decía a Rose que el chico se había defendido.

—¿Cómo… cómo es que…? —Rose jamás creyó que pudiera sentir empatía por Scorpius.

—Son unos hijos de puta —contestó con simpleza Albus.

No volvieron a hablar del tema. Harry y Ron volvieron junto a ellos, y les hicieron señas para que se marcharan.

Rose dejó el lugar con un sentimiento de desasosiego. Quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido, especialmente con Albus. Durante la noche no había podido pegar un ojo, y Scorpius era una de las razones de ello. Recordaba la manera en que el chico se había interpuesto entre ella y la maldición cruciatus. Si bien estaba agradecida, no podía parar de pensar… _"¿Por qué fue tan estúpido?"_ Además, recordaba permanentemente la mirada de humillación que el chico tenía cuando su padre le había pegado delante de todos. Rose jamás había visto a Scorpius como un ser con debilidades. Siempre le había parecido un bravucón altanero, orgulloso de sí mismo…

_"Todos tenemos nuestro lado bueno, también, aunque muchas veces no se note"_ Rose recordó lo que el chico le había dicho hacía unos días atrás.

Scorpius no sólo sufría los abusos de su padre en silencio, sino que había demostrado ser alguien que se preocupaba por los demás. ¿Cómo, sino, había tenido las agallas de proteger con su propia vida a alguien que no significaba nada para él?

Rose no podía ni imaginarse que en aquel último razonamiento había un pequeño error.

* * *

_Acotaciones, varias:_

_¡Hola! (Gracias, a quien haya soportado hasta acá)_

_Primero, quería pedir perdón por atrasarme con el capítulo, pero es sabido que no es nada fácil planear una historia, y menos cuando es un long fic. Quiero aclarar que no estoy para nada orgullosa de este capítulo, creo que ha habido mejores, y aseguro que habrá de mayor calidad que este._

_Con honestidad voy a confesar lo que sucedió: para este capítulo tenía planeada toda una idea que me gustaba mucho, y me encontraba entusiasmada, pero… cuando iba por la mitad se me escapó el por qué de la situación. Es decir, no le encontraba una lógica a lo que sucedía. Además de alejarme de la trama principal, estaba convirtiendo el capítulo en un chicle largo y aburrido (Más largo de lo que fue) Así que… tuve que tomarme unos días para replantearme la idea principal del capítulo._

_Es por eso que y acá viene mi mayor error, y mis mas grandes disculpas el tema de la "fiesta muggle" quedó algo colgada. Pertenecía a la segunda trama del capítulo, pero fue la que tuve que sacrificar. No podía obviarla del todo porque ya la había mencionado en el capítulo anterior._

_Bueno… Esas fueron las explicaciones sobre este capítulo que me generó un pequeño dolor de cabeza. No digo "Espero que les haya gustado" porque es difícil imaginar que a otra persona le gustará algo cuando uno mismo está desconforme. Lo que sí puedo esperar es que me digan qué les parece._

_No prometo publicar rápidamente el próximo, porque rindo una materia en pocos días. En cuanto termine mi examen me siento a escribirlo._

_Perdón por la nota tan larga, pero sentí que tenía que expresar lo que pensaba sobre el rumbo que tomó el capítulo._


End file.
